The Wicked and the Frail
by drufan
Summary: John and Rodney head back to Parcini for more fun in the sun. Follow up to Pavilions. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OK this may be a rehash of some bunnies others have had, but let's see if my own spin will make a difference._

_Disclaimer: Me no own, SGA, Don't Fence Me In, Nursery Rhymes, Unforgiven, Siouxsie and the Banshees or any other thing that is ranted about in this little fic. This is for sheer enjoyment only._

**The Wicked and the Frail**

Chapter 1

"Oh quit your bitching. I know you don't have the warm fuzzies for Parcini, but it has provided so much info. It explained that little doohickey that chirps. OK, so it was a party favor. But hey, Carson now has an Ancient diagnostic bed on Atlantis and he knows how to use it," argued McKay with his most reluctant helper.

"I believe McKay it's: Quit-chure-bitchin'. I know how you Canadians mispronounce things, eh."

McKay shot him an unfriendly glare.

His companion continued on seemingly oblivious. "The next time a homicidal computer boils your brain, I want to see you go running back for more," retorted Sheppard. "Besides I don't hate it here, I'm just extremely cautious. I will definitely be watching where I step."

Rodney was right of course. The Pavilions had been extremely helpful. They definitely had a better understanding of the Ancient's culture, history, daily life and quest for ascension. He still did not have to like the place.

"The Archive really wants you to visit. She wants to meet the noble John Sheppard," Rodney snickered. "Or so says Carson."

"Noble, hunh?" Sheppard held his chin as he mused. "Do I need armor and a shield? Or will the P90 and the vest do?"

"I think sitting your ass in the chair will do just fine." Rodney checked his hand held energy device. "Almost there."

"Has the Archive forgiven you for kissing Carson?" Sheppard let a sly grin cross his face.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." McKay did not raise his head from the device.

They walked a little farther in uncomfortable silence. Their friendship still strained. Trust still being rebuilt. Time would tell on how they weathered this storm. Right now, the mission was first and foremost.

"So what exactly is this place McKay?" Sheppard asked as they walked up to a lone building in the middle of no where on Parcini.

"Well as you can see, it is a gray building," answered McKay with a smug smile.

Sheppard curled his lip in true Billy Idol fashion.

"We think it's a super secret weapons lab," said McKay as he inspected the door.

"Oh yippee, another one. Should have brought my decoder ring," replied Sheppard sarcastically.

"You kind of did. You are the decoder ring."

"Lucky me." Sheppard stood behind McKay. "You said the Archive didn't know what this building was used for. It was never part of Ancient U. You're just guessing it's a lab of some sort."

"Correct. It kind of existed separately. Students never came here." Rodney kept fiddling with his data pad as he spoke. "There, I think I got it, step on up Colonel."

"No dance floors or whacked out Matriarchs around are there?" Sheppard asked glancing around.

"No, I've thoroughly checked the ground and sprayed crazed priestess repellant. Now, open the door." McKay waved him over.

"Why exactly am I here. There are others that can use the Ancient tech pretty well," stalled Sheppard.

"Need I remind you? Your command over Ancient technology is freakily innate. I don't want anybody who has to concentrate or try more than once to use anything in there. Besides, this place could be a treasure trove or a death trap. I didn't think you would want to sacrifice any of your people or my people until we deemed it safe. That's why gun toting Thing 1 and Thing 2 are here for backup," said Rodney pointing to the two marines that accompanied them.

"Ignore him. But if he is the only one to come out, shoot him. If I'm the only one, it'll be our little secret." Sheppard smiled conspiratorially at the marines.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison and so seriously. They were new to Atlantis and did not know the strange dynamic between the two men.

"Funny, now…open…the…damn…door," commanded Rodney through a clenched jaw.

Sheppard stepped up; the sun shined; the birds twittered; and nothing happened.

"Maybe I'm not freakily innate enough."

"No, there is something happening," McKay kept checking his reading. "Just give it a minute."

"A minute! McKay let's get some other eggheads over here…" Sheppard was cut off when a panel opened revealing a hand plate. "Do I or don't I?"

"Do. I think it is still pretty generic, if you are Ancient then you can enter."

"You think!"

"I'm sure, do it."

Sheppard placed his hand on the plate. The door opened up.

"You two remain here. We'll contact you every 20 minutes. If we miss a check-in, you contact Atlantis and bring the cavalry. That will be because, as per usual, he's gotten me into trouble."

"Oh shut up Sheppard, let's go," grunted McKay already stepping through the door.

"Comin'! Every 20 minutes." He pointed a finger at the two marines. Then Sheppard followed McKay through the door.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

They entered into a reception area. One console with a schematic of the lab sat in the middle of the small room. A transporter was embedded on the opposite wall.

"Not so super secret if it let us in so easily," commented Sheppard.

McKay ignored him. "Wow, this place is bigger than I thought. It looks like there are six levels below us, plus this one," he reported as he viewed the console.

"I have to go underground? You realize to a pilot that is…well, unnerving," said Sheppard looking over McKay's shoulder. "As the song goes: Give me land, lots of land and the starry skies above."

"You did it on the Genii homeworld. What's changed?" Rodney twisted his neck to look at Sheppard.

"You."

"Oh. That. Still having flashes?"

"Now and again, but I'll get over it." He brought the conversation back to their mission. "We should do it systematically level by level. Quick in and out, just enough of a look to deem if anything is dangerous."

"That's fine. I will bow to your expertise in this area," said McKay congenially. "Then I'll over ride and make you do it my way."

"Not funny McKay," warned Sheppard. "We are taking a look-see, not the grand tour yet. Let's start on Level 1."

They stepped into the transporter and exited on Level 1. The floor held the offices of the scientists who had worked there. As they made their way down the corridor, all the offices were empty except for computer consoles. Not another single piece of equipment, chair or table remained.

It occurred to Sheppard that the Ancients had found a design and stuck to it. He guessed they followed the if-it-ain't-broke-don't-fix-it school of interior decorating. They had need of a few aesthetics: faux windows, faux light shining through the faux windows and house plants (dead). The level was cleared of everything else.

"The computer database was wiped, just like at the Pavilion of Creation. They wiped all data on the ZedPM from that one." Disappointment was written all over his face. "I guess the next level then."

Sheppard clicked his radio. "Burns, Ryals, we are heading to the next level."

The next three levels were more of the same: empty laboratories, empty offices and dead plants.

"I don't think this was a mechanical weapons lab like for the drones or that big ass gun," guessed McKay. "It looks more like the viral lab on Atlantis."

Sheppard stopped. "You mean like a nano-virus or other biological agents were studied here?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'll take a Saturday Night Fever dance floor with the seizures and visions any day over my brain exploding." Sheppard started patting himself down.

"What are you doing?" McKay asked in an exasperated tone.

"Making sure nothing and I mean **nothing** gets left behind."

McKay rolled his eyes. "The ATA gene will protect you from **that** nano-virus. Plus, I know what I am looking for with **that** and I have not seen **that** here." He started back to the transporter. "Tell Thing 1 and Thing 2 we're heading down one more."

"Still not inspiring a lot of confidence or trust McKay."

Rodney stopped and slumped his shoulders at the caustic remark.

Even Sheppard winced at his own comment. However, on a base level, it had felt good. Still, not a way to repair a relationship. It was unfair and petty. Too bad, he was not ready to let the man off the hook just yet.

"Heading down one more level."

--------------

Level 5 was far from empty.

"Jackpot," McKay said under his breath. "OK, let's not touch anything that could zap us into oblivion."

Sheppard led the way into the first lab. "Whoa!" Sheppard yelped back stepping and bumping into McKay.

"What?" Came the annoyed response.

"Pickled Wraith parts. I guess we are not the first to collect specimens," observed Sheppard.

Bits and pieces of Wraith were contained in mini stasis containers. They were on shelves that lined the wall to his left.

"Know thy enemy," quipped McKay as he entered a small adjoining room. "Yes! A computer that's actually working."

McKay made his way over to the console propping his P90 against it.

"Looks like a program that they left running. Also has one of those hand plate panels. OUCH!" McKay yelled quickly retracting his hand.

"What happened?"

"Damn thing burned me!" McKay snapped while holding his hand to his chest.

"Weren't you the one that said don't touch anything?" Sheppard jibed at the injured man.

"Shut up. I thought it might open the program or something."

"Or something? Let me see. Eew, that looks like it smarts," smiled Sheppard showing absolutely no sympathy for the very red hand.

McKay glared at him and pulled his hand back. "It does."

He then took the burned hand and placed it firmly on Sheppard's chest.

"What are you doing McKay? Geez, personal space." Sheppard moved the hand and turned toward the outer lab. "I'll go get the first aid kit out of my pack."

He walked into the main lab leaving McKay staring and flexing his hand. He picked up his P90 and followed.

"Colonel."

"Yeah?"

Fireworks went off in Sheppard's brain as something hit him square in the face. He fell onto his butt.

"_Rod_…" He did not get the entire name out before a second salvo of fireworks went off as something struck the side of his head.

--------------

_A/N: Please feel free to review. Oh, did I mention Shep whumping?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The throbbing running rampant around his skull woke him up. His finely coiffed hair even hurt. He had been with someone in the room.

"McKay?" He waited for a response. He opened his eyes as wide as he could. The room was unfamiliar; he could not remember why he was here. It was not Atlantis, although it looked a lot like it. He was pretty sure McKay should have been here.

"McKay?" He called out again.

Why did his head hurt so much? Somebody else was supposed to be here. He must have been attacked.

_"Sir."_

"Hunh? F-Ford?" Was he hearing voices now?

_"Yes Sir."_

"You're not supposed to be here." That much he did know.

_"I think I am."_

"No, Ford is gone. He is somewhere else." He did remember that.

_"You need to get up and out of here Sir."_

"What?" Confusion and a need to sleep were overtaking him.

_"Go to the transporter Sir."_

"You're right. Gotta go." Sheppard tried to get up, but fell back down. "Little help?"

_"Can't Sir."_

"Oh that's right, you're not here. But you are. I guess once a second in command always a second in command." Sheppard tried again feeling around for anything to leverage himself. He found the wall. His eyes were blurry and one was pretty much swollen to a slit. Random thoughts entered and left. Least of which was, where the hell was he?

It was Ancient in design, the interior told him that. He felt for a radio; it was gone. They or he must have been checking this place out. Then, where was his gear? Why was he alone?

He staggered out of the lab and found the transporter. The doors hissed open. He stumbled and fell on top of a pile of something. Clothes? He looked at the pile and scrambled backwards. Two dead marines looked back at him.

He could not remember them or their names. He should know them- right? This was bad. Whatever had attacked him had left this place.

He clumsily pulled the bodies out and stepped into the cubicle.

_"Point and go Sir,"_ directed Phantom Ford.

"Thanks." He pointed to what looked like the ground level. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He tried another level. Nothing.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait for rescue," mumbled Sheppard, "Or find the stairs."

_"Guess so Sir."_

He stepped out of the cubicle and examined the marines. No weapons and no gear, only dog tags. Burns and Ryals. He still did not remember them.

"Let's see if we can find the stairs." He held onto the wall as he staggered down the hall.

He opened doors and peered into each room. Labs and offices were all he found. He caught his reflection in one of the windows. Blood was dried on his temple and forehead. A large cut and bruise ran just above his eyebrows. Another bruise ran down the side of his face.

"That explains a little," he whispered as he touched the cut.

He walked up to the sixth or seventh door on the hallway. It opened and a golden light blazed making his good eye squint. He grabbed the door jam to steady himself. It was pretty. Then the pretty light moved and wrapped around his forearm.

--------------

_A/N: Please review and send support to Sheppard in his hour of need. Shiny, pretty things can be so distracting._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

He studied the human that he had just bludgeoned with the weapon. That had felt good. It is always satisfying to release a little carnage on unsuspecting foes. He appreciated the blood spattered floor and walls as if it were a Jackson Pollock painting. Who?

He looked at the inelegant weapon. A stunner was definitely preferable. The other human and this one were friends. He should just kill him outright but why not have a little vengeance. He had been captive for so long. According to the other human (McKay), this human was like the Lanteans. Close enough.

"If I can't feed properly, then I'll feed you to another," he jeered.

He quickly removed anything that the human could use for survival and took it to the transportation device. He made his way down the corridor to another Lantean laboratory. His lip curled. The creature had been here longer. They held it in a containment device that the human (McKay) recognized. He turned the device off and left the room closing the door.

It would take a while for the creature to regain its form and it would be hungry. He had just obtained his freedom and was not willing to lose it by being eaten.

He looked through a few more labs and found something he could use. He pocketed it and made his way down the hallway to the first lab. The Lantean progeny was still unconscious and would remain that way for a while. His life blood was leaking and pooling around him. He squatted down next to the body and sniffed at the blood. Intoxicating. He could imagine the life force it contained. He walked back into the corridor and the transporter.

"See ya Sheppard." And he transported to the ground floor.

He exited and brought all the gear with him.

"Ryals I need help with some equipment," he shouted.

"Dr. McKay, where is Col. Sheppard?" The young man asked as he entered the room.

"He's coming. This is his gear. Can you take it?"

The young marine leaned over to pick the bags up. McKay promptly grabbed the young man's head, wrenched it and broke his neck.

"Burns! Something is wrong with Ryals!" McKay shouted.

The other young man came running in and was shot in the neck by McKay's Berretta. He watched as the young man died. He stripped the two of their gear and placed them in the transporter.

"Should have listened to your C. O.," he whispered into their ears and pressed Level 5 on the map. "Happy Birthday Sheppard, here's a present."

He then destroyed the transporter controls with a few well placed shots from his weapon. He left the rest of the gear in the entryway, walked out, and locked the door.

Emotions were running through him. Emotions like fear, anxiety, hatred, regret, and sorrow. The sickly human emotions of McKay were influencing him. He should be feeling nothing but contentment with the escape. The emotions were distracting.

He had been in the computer for a few millennia according to the way this human kept time. Time. He had had plenty of time. Time to infiltrate other parts of the program. Time to reconfigure the hand apparatus. Time to have himself ready if anyone ever came. And they had. Curiosity, these herd animals had it in abundance. Even now, McKay was fascinated with the transferal.

This illustrated a complication. He had figured he would rewrite and take over the lowly creature. They were inferior after all. They intertwined instead. Neither totally one nor the other. But he was dominant and squashed the feeble attempt to protect his friend.

Weak, the entire race was weak: mentally and physically. He could feel McKay's surprise at his body's increased physical strength, negligible to the Wraith part of him. They are frail, too frail.

He continued his trek through the jungle leading back to…Hadrius or Parcini (whatever): the great Learning Center of the Lanteans and his prison. When he broke through the last vegetation, he could see the tiny village near the small mountains. As he stood looking at the creatures below, he knew what he had to do: vengeance for him, vengeance for the escape of the Lanteans and glory for his kind by delivering the new feeding grounds.

--------------

_A/N: OK, I know another person/thing in Rodney's head. But if it is good enough for the writers… ; )_

_PS: Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Being slow on the uptake, his first reaction was, 'Hunh, a cosmic jellyfish.' His second was a yowl because a tentacle was searing the flesh off his arm.

_"Close the door Sir."_

The mental command went out and the tentacle was severed. Sheppard tripped backwards and hit the opposite wall. He searched the hallway and found a stick from a long dead plant. He gently removed the gelatinous thing and flung it down the corridor.

"Acid or something corrosive. Take a Man-O-War's, hell fire sting any day." He stumbled back down the hall cradling his arm.

"Didn't these guys have a first aid kit or water?"

As he walked back into the lab, a panel opened up on the wall just inside the door.

"Ask and you shall receive." A first aid kit, Ancient style, appeared. He opened it up and rummaged through the contents. Half the stuff he did not recognize until he found a diaphanous material he could use as a bandage. It seemed to have an immediate soothing effect.

"Need to find a way out." A monitor on the wall blinked to life. A schematic of the level showed him an emergency exit.

"Great, right back down the hall where that thing is." Sheppard slid down the wall, fatigue, shock and blood loss overtaking him.

_"Sir, you can't go to sleep."_

"Yeah, I know."

He did anyway.

--------------

"Sgt. Miller is reporting that Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay's team have missed their check-in," reported the gate technician.

"Nothing in over an hour?" Weir asked more to herself than anyone in particular. "OK, let's get Sgt. Stackhouse's team and Specialist Dex ready to go and check that building." She looked at the technician in charge of communication and nodded.

"Hold on Ma'am. Dr. McKay was just spotted going into the Archive, alone."

"Rodney this is Dr. Weir. Do you hear me?" She waited patiently. "Rodney, please answer."

_"Hello Elizabeth. Sorry, I was distracted. What can I do for you?"_

"You've been out of contact for an hour. Where are Col. Sheppard, Pvt. Ryals and Pvt. Burns?"

_"I don't know off hand, but we all left the research facility. I will give you a full report when I get back. McKay out."_

"Dr. McKay? Did he just hang up on me?" Weir stared at the tech in amazement.

"I believe so Ma'am."

"Col. Sheppard? Col. Sheppard do you hear me?" No answer. "I want that town searched."

She did not need Spidey sense to tell her something was definitely not right.

--------------

He bypassed the chairs and stood at a back alcove of the Archival Pavilion. A similar floor plate to the one in the Pavilion of Acquirement was in front of an interface. He stepped on.

"Welcome back Dr. Rodney McKay. This access port does not allow for interaction with the Archive…Something is differ…"

"Run diagnostic, whole Learning Center, commencing now."

All chairs shut down, as well as all the reinitialized Pavilions.

"Hey!" Annoyed voices rang out from those using the chairs.

He walked past the confused group.

"What did you do Dr. McKay?"

"There was an error. The Center will be offline doing a self-diagnostic. Contact me back at Atlantis when it is done."

McKay left the Pavilion ignoring the rumblings and searing glares of his colleagues. He walked past the city well and threw the trinket he had acquired at the lab into it. He then made his way back to the Stargate and his last two objectives on Atlantis.

--------------

_A/N: Now, I think Rodney is just being plain rude. Also, let's whisper those reviews so John can sleep. But please keep them coming, just Shh._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The tearing of metal woke him up. He looked around the room.

"Oh yeah, here. Where ever here is." Sheppard tried to push himself off the floor, he failed. He searched for anything to help himself up with. He found a counter in the middle of the room. He crawled over to pull himself up to a teetering standing position. His back was to the door.

Something grabbed his ankle and jerked him hard face down on the floor. The wound on his head reopened smearing blood as he was dragged across the floor. It did not take long to figure out what was happening. He could feel and smell his pants leg and skin burning.

_"Cosmic jellyfish Sir."_

"No shit Ford!" He reached for anything to stop himself from getting closer to the creature. 'Close door!' His mind bellowed.

The door groaned trying to close but the jellyfish kept it open. He pulled and kicked his leg. He finally found a jutting edge from the counter he had been leaning on.

'Emergency, close door!' He could hear the door grinding trying to comply. He figured his leg would separate from the rest of his body before the door would close. The jellyfish was finally forced back out into the corridor. The door shut on the tentacle around his leg severing it.

He crawled as quickly as he could to the back wall of the lab. He panted and looked wildly around the room making sure the jellyfish was indeed gone.

He inspected his corroded pants and ankle. It did not hurt like he thought it would. The burn must have been deep enough the nerves were damaged. He spotted the first aid kit sitting across the room, right next to the door.

_"You need it Sir."_

"Really? What was your first clue Mr. Phantom?"

_"The smell Sir."_

Sheppard gingerly crawled on all fours towards the door. He grabbed the kit and returned to the far side of the lab. The door started to groan. It wavered back and forth as if it were made of wood laminate. He had one last refuge, the small side room. He made his way in and shut the door. He heard the other door shriek as it gave way. He was now officially trapped.

"Sorry Ford, I may not be there for the real you."

--------------

"Rodney! What's this about you putting the Archive into a diagnostic!" Weir yelled as he exited the wormhole.

"I detected an anomaly and thought it better to be safe than sorry."

He scanned the Gate room. He had to complete his objectives. The Lanteans had taken away his death as a warrior. They had taken away his ability to hunt properly. He looked down at his hand. They had even taken away his ability to feed properly. Ingesting sustenance through the mouth- disgusting.

"We still have not heard from Col. Sheppard, Pvt. Ryals or Pvt. Burns. You said they came back with you to the Learning Center?"

"Yes, we separated as we entered the city."

"Your hand Rodney, is it burned?"

He stared at it longingly.

"Go see Dr. Beckett, and then I want a debriefing." She turned back toward the Command Center. "Tell Dex and Sgt. Stackhouse they have a go."

She watched McKay amble towards the infirmary.

"Now that's not right." She keyed her radio. "Teyla, Rodney is back; make sure he gets to the infirmary."

_"Yes Dr. Weir."_

--------------

He walked into the infirmary quite nonchalantly. Beckett exited a storage area and greeted him.

"Rodney, what have ya done now?"

"Burned my hand on a device at the building we were searching." He surveyed the entire medical center. "We found nothing. Very disappointing."

"The colonel did not come back with you?"

"No."

"Well, this does not look too serious. I'll get the ointment and bandages." Carson went over to one of the cabinets and retrieved his supplies. "Alright, rest your hand on the tray and let me take a look."

The door glided open and Teyla entered. "Dr. McKay, I see you…" She froze. A voice. A voice that should not be there. She couldsense Dr. McKay's thoughts and they were not all his.

McKay glared back at her.

"Dr. Beckett step away from Dr. McKay," Teyla said with a frighteningly calm voice.

"What? Why?" Carson looked between the two. His eyes widened at the smoldering expression of hate on Rodney's face.

"Think you can take me little human girl," he challenged her. He would definitely relish a fight even if it was with this little bit of a thing. Unfortunately, he had other concerns at the moment. He struck the contents out of Beckett's hands and sent them scattering across the floor. He grabbed Carson by the arm and pulled him to rest against his own body with his other arm around Carson's neck.

"Security to the infirmary. Who are you?" Teyla commanded never taking her eyes off of McKay.

"Dr. Rodney McKay." He shoved Carson at her. She caught the Doctor but still lost her balance. They both crashed to the floor as Rodney made his escape out of the infirmary.

"Security, Dr. McKay has been compromised by the Wraith." Teyla helped Beckett up looking him straight in the eyes. "Tell Dr. Weir that Dr. McKay has been taken over by a Wraith mind." She ran swiftly out of the infirmary towards a weapons locker.

Carson stood there, mouth agape and in shock. He tapped his head set and relayed the message.

--------------

He ran out of the transporter towards his lab. It should still be there. A glimmer of his human conscience nipped at him for a moment. He swept it aside. His lab could bring the city and its denizens to a grinding halt. Running full speed down the corridor, he nearly bowled over Dr. Zelenka, who was just exiting the lab.

"Aah Rodney, where is fire?"

McKay punched him sending his glasses flying back into the lab. He dragged Zelenka inside, plopped him on the floor, and locked the door. Opening his laptop, he interfaced with the naquada generators and shut them off. He then uploaded a program to keep everyone busy for a while. Searching the cabinets in his lab, he found the same piece of Wraith technology he had on Parcini. Waving bye-bye to Radek, he slipped out the door to his next stop- the Command Center.

A public address went out city wide.

_"Dr. McKay has been compromised. Do not approach. He is dangerous and possibly armed. Everyone remain where you are until further notice. Security measures are in place."_

As soon as she finished the announcement, Elizabeth turned around and came face to face with Rodney McKay.

"Dr. Mc…" She was flung aside as he went straight for the main control console.

He shoved the hapless tech out of the way. His fingers flew across the board as all the systems the ZPM ran shut down. He took the Wraith technology out of his pocket, gave a grim smile and went to activate the little trinket.

The sound of a Wraith stunner blast filled the room. McKay dropped to his knees stuggling for muscle control. He tried to press the device again. Teyla fluidly marched up and stunned him again. This time he fell down and stayed down.

--------------

_A/N:I think some of you were right, maybe we should have awaken John. Oops. Now who hasn't wanted to shoot Rodney with at least a stunner? Come on... I think Teyla may have enjoyed it. Please show support for those on Atlantis, review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"What did he do?" Weir surveyed the Command Center: two guards incapacitated, the tech at the console picking himself up and Teyla standing guard over her Chief Science Officer. She picked herself up off the floor.

"He's shut everything down, including systems powered by the ZPM and the naquada generators. Dr. Weir, we have no Gate shield."

Teyla knelt down by McKay. "He was attempting to use this." She held up a Wraith device.

"Is that a Wraith emergency beacon?"

"Yes."

"Is it activated?"

"No."

Thank God for small favors thought Weir. She was shaking. Not everyday you get thrown around by a friend. Not everyday the friend invites your enemy over for dinner. She collected her thoughts and transferred into command mode.

Her comm activated. _"Dr. Weir this is Beckett. What the bloody hell happened? Have you found Rodney?"_

"He's here doctor. We had to stun him. Hold on." She tapped her comm. "Security to Command." She switched back to Beckett. "Doctor, I am placing Dr. McKay in the brig. Have a medical team meet him down there."

"Alright people, every system needs to be checked. We need to find out what happened and how to fix it."

Weir watched as people checked under consoles and ran diagnostics through the laptops running on battery power.

"Dr. Zelenka."

No answer.

"Dr. Zelenka can you hear me?"

_"Wha?"_ A whispered groggy voice answered.

"Dr. Zelenka are you all right?" Weir and Teyla exchanged worried glances.

_"Son of a bitch punched me. Am I resident punching bag now?"_

"Who?" She looked down at McKay. "Did Dr. McKay do that?"

_"Yes, where is he? I will…"_

"Dr. Zelenka, where are you?"

_"Rodney's lab."_ His voice was growing stronger and more agitated.

"Dr. Beckett, medical emergency in Dr. McKay's lab."

_"Not medical emergency, is cause for hateful and debilitating revenge."_ Radek was definitely pissed. Weir had to give a small smile.

_"I was monitoring, already have a team on the way,"_ responded Beckett.

"Dr. Zelenka, Dr. McKay has crippled Atlantis and Parcini." A thought smacked her and her stomach clenched. Parcini. Sheppard and the rest of the team that went to the building. Damn it.

_"He did what? Is not the Rodney I know."_

"Dr. Zelenka, Dr. McKay was compromised by a Wraith mind," interjected Teyla keeping her stunner trained on the still form.

_"Will see what is on laptop here in lab. Something is running."_ Weir could hear him grunting._ "Or maybe not, little dizzy."_

Another voice interrupted the conversation. _"Dr. Weir, this is Dr. Kavanagh. I am on my way to the lab."_

Not her first choice but he would do. "Very good."

After what must have been an eternity or just a minute, security entered the Command Center.

"Take him to the holding cell. If he wakes up, stun him again until he is safely locked up." She took one last look at Rodney as the marines picked him up and hauled him out. Teyla followed them, escorting her teammate to the brig.

Kavanagh's voice came across the radio again. _"Dr. Weir, it looks like Dr. McKay uploaded a program, that once turned back on, puts our naquada generators in a perpetual state of diagnostic."_ Even when just relating information, Kavanagh was as irritating as an elastic waistband on a hot summer's day. The man just had a natural whine to his voice. Very grating.

"Similar to what he did on Parcini," she said to herself. "Thank you doctor. How is Zelenka?"

_"The medical team just arrived. He's doing better."_ Kavanagh sounded annoyed at the interruption. _"I'll let you know when we figure out how to fix the problem."_

McKay had been in a hurry here, no one was dead. But on Parcini, he had had time. The thought made her sick. It would be another 30 minutes before the planet checked in. Stackhouse and Dex were already there searching the city. She realized now nothing would turn up; Sheppard's team was not there. They never left the facility.

"Dr. Weir, I don't know what he did. Somehow he shut everything down: ZPM, controls, emergency fail safes, everything. This going to take awhile." The tech continued looking at his laptop and checking inside the Ancient computer console.

"Keep trying." She tapped her radio again. "Lt. Cadman."

_"Cadman here."_

"I need emergency security measures in place. You are the ranking military officer here. We have no Gate shield and no power."

_"I'm on it."_

Elizabeth looked around as her people worked. She needed to talk to McKay.

--------------

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You rock! I know the chapters are short but where they end seems to be the right spot. Now let's see what Weir could possibly want to talk to Rodney about. _

_PS: Thanks to Baileysmom for the catch. I checked and rechecked and never saw it. Duh._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Weir could hear him singing as she exited the transporter. Teyla and Beckett met her as soon as she stepped out.

"He is physically fine. Mentally, well, I'll need to run tests of course. I'll coordinate with security and check him out more thoroughly. I'll update you later. I will have to wait for power to come back on." Beckett stepped into the transporter visibly shaken.

"Thank you doctor." Weir turned and started her walk down the hallway with Teyla next to her.

It was a dirge. A dirge disguised as a nursery rhyme. The surreal melody wafted down the hall and pricked at her ears.

_"Ring around the Rosie,  
Pocket full of Posies,  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."_

She needed to marshal everything to face the singer.

Seeing the apprehension on Weir's face, Teyla spoke in a low voice. "He is not the same. He has been changed. I can feel it." Teyla paused while trying form into words what she was feeling. "Mentally, he is neither human nor Wraith, but both."

As she finished talking, they came to the door of the brig. The dirge flowed on.

_"Ring around the Rosie,  
Pocket full of Posies,  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."_

Weir nodded to the guard and he opened the door for her and Teyla. They walked straight in and stood before the cell. He sat on the floor in scrubs, knees up, arms draped loosely over them. He changed his song.

_"Elizabeth, Elspeth, Betsy and Bess,  
They all went together to seek a bird's;  
They found a bird's nest with five eggs in,  
They all took one, and left four in."_

"Hello Elizabeth, hello Teyla. How are you?" He gave a Cheshire cat smile. "Any problems we can help you with?"

"You know there are…" She could not bring herself to call this person Rodney. "What should we call you?"

The Cheshire cat smile erupted again. "Dr. Rodney the Wraith, divine messenger of death, deliverer of the new feeding grounds- 6 billion strong, I believe. All of them are just waiting to be harvested."

She waited for the maniacal bad guy laugh, but he did not oblige. At least not yet.

"What have you done to the Gate and the ZPM?" She did not really expect an answer.

_"Bye Baby Bunting,  
Father's gone a-hunting,  
Mother's gone a-milking,  
Sister's gone a-silking,  
And brother's gone to buy a skin,  
To wrap the baby bunting in."_

"What happened on Parcini?"

_"Jack Sprat could eat no fat,  
His wife could eat no lean,  
So betwixt them both you see,  
They licked the platter clean."_

"I believe that is my favorite so far. Hunger is so despicable." He just sat with dark eyes and leered at the two women.

"Where are Col. Sheppard and the rest of your team?" Anger, anxiety, loathing and fear welled up within her. Somehow, she kept her outward composure calm.

_"Solomon Grundy,  
Born on Monday,  
Christened on Tuesday,  
Married on Wednesday,  
Took ill on Thursday,  
Worse on Friday,  
**DIED** on Saturday,  
**BURIED** on Sunday,  
This is the end Of Solomon Grundy."_

Now he laughed, because the punch line was oh so funny- right?

-------------  
She and Teyla had left the brig soon after the nursery rhyme solos. They sounded even darker than she remembered. He was enjoying using children's standards to impress the graveness of their situation. The fact that he sang them to imply he had either killed the team or left the team to die was just unsettling. She just stood there in command feeling useless.

"Incoming wormhole, it's Sgt. Stackhouse's IDC."

_"Dr. Weir, we have not found them yet."_

"We know. Sergeant, we are compromised. Dr. McKay was overpowered by a Wraith mind. We think Col. Sheppard, Pvt. Ryals and Pvt. Burns never left the lab. You are going to need two scientists. Take Dr. Kusinagi and Dr. Simpson with you. Anyone who needs to gate back needs to go to the Alpha Site. Major Lorne is there; please inform him of our predicament. Atlantis is vulnerable and powerless."

_"Understood Ma'am."_

--------------

The Stargate shut down. Stackhouse looked at the marine stationed at the Gate. "Call the Alpha Site and apprise them of the situation." He tapped his radio. "Dr. Kusinagi and Dr. Simpson."

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

"We need your help." He started walking briskly towards the Archive. "Meet us outside the Archive in 15 minutes. We have a mission."

_"We have a mission? I don't go on missions,"_ replied Simpson.

"You do now." Stackhouse clicked off and started to jog.

It had been about 30 minutes since the contact with Atlantis. After they called the Alpha Site, all nonessential personnel evacuated to there. The few remaining were keeping watch on the diagnostic program. One military escort assigned to each scientist.

As soon as they left for the facility, Specialist Dex picked up the trail.

"Four sets of prints heading out. One set came back." He scowled at Stackhouse, "McKay was the only one to leave that building and travel this way."

They continued on in silence, until they reached the facility.

"We need this door open." Stackhouse looked at the two women with him.

"OK Miko, let's get to it." Dr. Simpson and Dr. Kusinagi connected their equipment and started working.

Ten minutes later they stood in the reception area. All the gear from Sheppard's team was piled neatly against the wall where McKay had left it. Blood was spattered on the entryway wall and was smeared across the floor leading to the defunct transporter.

"This isn't looking good," commented Stackhouse.

Dex made a guttural sound in agreement.

--------------

_A/N: Alrighty then, hold on John! Good thing they put Rodney in the brig, he needed a time out. Let him know what you think of his high jinks-Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Sheppard wrapped the gauze around the ankle wound. He really did not want to dwell on it. Bone was showing.

"Weapon, I need a weapon." He looked around the small room. "Nothing here but the computer."

_"You need the computer Sir."_

"For what? To show it how to play solitaire?" Sheppard snapped at Phantom Ford.

_"You just do Sir."_

"OK, I don't remember who, what, where or even why. I'll just assume that you may know something I don't. Since I think you are me, why don't I know?" He did not answer himself. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to go and nothing else to say.

He crawled over to the computer console and pulled himself up. Through one good eye he studied the monitor and the hand plate. It did not ring a bell. Its importance eluded him.

The door started wavering.

Resignation overtook him. "Today is a good day to die."

The door groaned.

He limped, stumbled, and fell his way back to the far wall.

The door gave way.

Tentacles shot in searching for and then finding their prey. They wrapped around his legs arms and pulled him upright. Another tentacle wrapped around his waist pulling him in as it entered the room.

He struggled, kicked and deflected tentacles from his face and other important areas. His nerves were seared away as was his skin and muscle.

"OH…NO…YOU…"

--------------

"…DOOON'T!" Came shrieking down the corridor as Dex exited what Stackhouse had dubbed a Jeffries tube. Dr. Kusinagi had located it when the transporter was discovered inoperable. Two life signs were detected on the fifth level. They moved as quickly as possible.

The smell was familiar and unwelcome. That smell came when people and fire mix. He could tell by the look on Stackhouse's face, he recognized it as well. The shriek had that last desperate plea for life laced with defiance.

Sheppard had defiance in abundance. But what was he being defiant to?

They ignored the corpses and the blood smeared walls and the blood smeared floors until they stared at the transparent entity in the lab. Sheppard was barely coherent, shouting curses, talking to Ford, and fighting to keep the thing from grabbing him anymore. Ronon raised his weapon and fired at the monster.

--------------

_"Help's here Sir. Time for me to go."_

"Were you ever here Phantom Ford?" He was losing. Not much longer and then Sumner could berate him in purgatory for eternity. "Wait, what help?" He could barely see past his nose.

A red haze coalesced around the jellyfish. Red lightning shot down each tentacle. Ronon was here. Then the red lightning struck him.

--------------

Not the effect he was looking for. The energy from the stun setting dissipated from the creature down each appendage and into Sheppard. He shrugged nervously at Stackhouse, a look of 'whoops' on his face. Stackhouse fired a few rounds into the creature. The bullets went through as the thing pulled a limp Sheppard closer.

Stackhouse finally saw Sheppard's condition as the entity pulled him into view. They were not going to be doing the man any favors. He was in real bad shape.

A meek, yet shocked, "Oh my goodness," came down the hall.

"Dr. Kusinagi, come here!"

"There are bodies and what is that smell?"

"Not now, we need to get that thing away from the colonel." Stackhouse motioned her over.

She peered into the room and quickly pulled her head back out. She smiled.

"I saw something down the hall."

She grabbed one of Stackhouse's team and pulled him with her to the wrecked doorway down the corridor.

They had to stall the glowing thing. Ronon searched the room and noticed something lying on the floor. Translucent but not glowing with energy- remnants of tentacles.

"Shoot the tentacles, they can be severed!"

Dex started firing, trying to get an angle. His first shots did nothing but his next group went through the being and cut one of the tentacles off. The creature then lashed out at them. Its attention diverted, it moved out of the side room. Stackhouse and Dex kept firing until Sheppard was mostly released. Remnants still wrapped various places on him.

Once again tentacles lashed out at them. One caught Ronon on the arm and another caught Stackhouse on the torso.

Dr. Kusinagi arrived in the doorway with the containment unit.

"Let's hope this one goes back in," said Stackhouse backing out of the room with Dex.

She set the device down just inside the doorway and turned it on. Whatever it did, the creature made a beeline right for it.

"Apparently not as smart as the black cloud," whispered Miko as the tentacles tried to grasp the device.

"Apparently not," agreed Stackhouse.

"You have dealt with these things before?" Dex asked.

"No, something similar."

They watched as the creature was pulled in. The unit beeped and Dr. Kusinagi flipped a switch.

"There, no more monster."

They ran into the room and over to Sheppard. Miko ran back out and vomited.

"Stay with her," Stackhouse ordered his teammate.

Stackhouse holding back his own gagging checked the colonel over. Burns were everywhere: arms, legs, and body. He then had a nice imprint on his forehead and a large bruise that ran down the side of his face.

"Probably not a bad thing to be zapped Dex."

He noticed the first aid kit at the back of the small room. He looked at the gauze on Sheppard's ankle and arm. He went and retrieved it searching for more, only a foot or two remained. They began removing the tentacle remnants and covered exposed burns with the gauze.

"Look in the other room and see if there are anymore kits," Stackhouse directed Ronon.

Dex made his way into the outer lab and located the wall panel. "Seems there was a recess in the wall Stackhouse."

"Dr. Kusinagi!" Stackhouse called out. "I need your help again. Check the other labs and rooms. Think first aid kit, medical help or whatever you can think of."

"O…K…" Her voice was shaky. "I'm on my way."

"The gauze seems to have healing properties. Look here and here." He pointed to the two oldest injuries. "We need to remove what is left of his clothes gently. Some of the synthetic fibers have melted to his skin."

After a few minutes, Miko carried in two more kits. "That is all I could find. They do not have showers for chemical burns anywhere." She kept her eyes purposely averted from Sheppard.

"I saw a monitor out there blinking. Can you see if there is anymore somewhere else in the building?"

"Yes." She slipped quickly out of the room.

"Hang on Colonel." Stackhouse mumbled. He figured he was just making the man comfortable until the inevitable. They were too far away from the Gate. Buildings blocked it anyway, so no Puddle Jumper.

Before he could mull over any other options, more footsteps pounded down the hall. The rest of his team he had left on the surface appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Stackhouse saw the absolute panic in the young man's eyes.

"Wraith."

--------------

_A/N: Well, at least your responses show me I have hit the mark. Once again thanks for the reviews! Keep hands and arms inside the tram while it is in motion, because the ride ain't over with yet._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Weir watched as the Gate closed from the Alpha Site check in. Nothing. They had not heard anything from Parcini in two hours. Little guess whose fault it was.

"Teyla meet me at the brig."

When she arrived, Teyla was already waiting. "I'm going to ask something of you. We need to know what he's done. We need to know how to fix it and we needed to know yesterday. We've lost contact with Parcini."

"I will try." Teyla faced the door and followed Weir into the room.

"Dr. McKay, food acceptable?" Weir smiled ingenuously.

He sneered back, "Not lively enough. More's the pity."

He studied the two women. "You haven't come down to shoot the shit. Anything I can help you with?" He asked with mock concern.

"Parcini Doctor. What's happened?" Weir nodded to Teyla.

She circled the enclosure. McKay followed the Athosian with his eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Sooo, called Parcini and got a busy signal." He held his hand to his ear imitating using a telephone. "You have reached Hadrius; no one can answer your call right now. We are being culled. Please leave your name and number so the Wraith can get back to you." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. He shot a sideways glance at Teyla.

"Somehow McKay kept your gift hidden. Sneaky little bastard. But once again, I ask. Think you can take me little girl?"

Teyla's eyes fluttered as she tried to connect with the Wraith mind.

"What, what are you doing? Oh no, oh no. Must…keep…secrets," yelled McKay while grabbing his head.

He weaved it back and forth and continued moaning. He stopped unexpectedly and looked directly at Teyla. His voice contained a menacing inflection.

"Just screwing with you."

Teyla shrieked and collapsed.

Punch line delivered again.

--------------

Thank goodness Level 6 was an infirmary, sort of. He sent Dr. Simpson and two of his team to check it out. Pvt. Kramer had the gene and could activate anything they needed. They needed to either get the transporter working or rig something to get Col. Sheppard down to the next level. Ronon and he figured the deeper they were the less of a chance the Wraith had at finding them.

Hopefully, anyone left on the planet had taken refuge in a Pavilion. Hopefully, they could shut the doors even while they were in diagnostic mode. Hopefully, they would remain undetected. Things could not get much worse.

"I did not just think that, knock on wood." Stackhouse whispered to himself.

Col. Sheppard was starting to stir. They had found more of the shimmering, glittery gauze on Level 6. Large sheets of the stuff. They had the colonel wrapped up like a mummy. His dark hair peeking out along with one eye. It was miracle stuff. However it worked, they were grateful.

Through his one good eye, Sheppard met Stackhouse's gaze. "Report Sergeant."

"SNAFU Sir."

That earned a smile, or what Stackhouse could guess was a smile.

"Understood Sergeant."

"We are still in the building you and Dr. McKay were reconning Sir." He shifted to sit on the floor near his C.O. "The energy creature has been contained. We are searching Level 6, which has an infirmary or a lab that has medical supplies. We are trying to figure a way to get you down there." Stackhouse was dreading his next statement. "Sir, the Wraith are culling Parcini."

"I'm on Parcini?"

"Yes Sir."

"I hate Parcini."

Stackhouse sucked in his top lip before answering. "Yes Sir. You and Dr. McKay were searching this facility. Dr. McKay returned without you. He was compromised by a Wraith mind and has sabotaged Atlantis and Parcini. Any of this sounding familiar?"

Sheppard's one visible eyebrow crinkled. "No."

"We think Dr. McKay attacked you and killed Ryals and Burns before returning to Atlantis." The Sergeant made sure the wrappings were secure around Sheppard.

"The last thing I remember was the cosmic jellyfish trying to make me his own little clown fish." Sheppard closed his eyes. "Think I'm sleeping again Stackhouse."

"Are you in any pain Sir?"

"No. Is that good or bad?" Before Stackhouse could answer, Sheppard fell asleep.

"OK, let's rig something to get him down the Jeffries tube there. I'd prefer he stay asleep when we move him."

Miko came forward. "Maybe a papoose. Do you have rope?"

"Always, never know Doctor."

"There are sheets over equipment and consoles, so we might be able to get him down using those and the rope." She looked at the others in the room. "If you have any other suggestions?" She shyly looked down at her shoes.

"It's a good plan," said Ronon. "I'll collect the covers."

"Kramer, Miller, we need your rope. We are going to lower the colonel down there."

_"On my way,"_ Miller called back.

They started working on the papoose and the logistics of lowering him without further injury. Once they were done, they trussed him up and carried him to the ladder.

"OK, we have a guide rope to keep him from banging into anything. Keep it taught. One man above and one man below. I'm not let anything more happen to this man."

"Aye, aye," responded his team in unison. The others merely nodded.

"Let's do it."

--------------

_A/N: OK, thanks for all the reviews. A little lull in the action, breathe deep, release it and see ya'll tomorrow._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"What happened?" Teyla groaned as she grabbed her forehead.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Weir said softly.

"I was trying to enter Dr. McKay's mind, but that thing pushed me out. He also laughed at me." She looked embarrassed, angry, and disgusted.

"Could you find anything out?"

"No, he is formidable. I did not have time to do anything." She sighed, "I am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She sat down next to the bed. "This is a scenario I would not have come up with. Rodney. He either chose or lucked into Rodney."

"Yes Dr. Weir, the one person who could bring Atlantis to its knees." Teyla sat up in her bed. "He also took out the one person who could have a chance to stop him."

"I must confess, my heart is in my throat about what is happening or what could be happening on Parcini. And here we sit defenseless and trapped and totally unable to help."

"Dr. McKay is there Dr. Weir. He is not lost." She paused for a moment. "That is why the Wraith consciousness is so strong. The Wraith could not do that to me without him."

"That is good and bad isn't it Teyla?"

"Yes, but it gives us hope we can get him back." She gave a small smile. "We are missing pieces of the puzzle. When Col. Sheppard comes back, hopefully he can help."

"I'll let you sleep." Weir stood up.

"He will come through the Stargate and know what to do." She stated it with such conviction, Weir almost believed it herself. Uncertainty still crept in.

--------------

His entire body was on fire.

"Sir! Sir!" Stackhouse came running down the hall. The sudden screaming scared the shit out of him. When he skidded to a stop at the office they had taken up residence in, Dr. Kusinagi was trying to calm Sheppard.

"Please colonel, please, what is wrong?" She seemed to be the only one brave enough to get close. The rest of the team stood back and lined the walls

His nerves, he could feel every nerve ending in his body. And they all hated him.

"Make it stop! Please get this stuff off of me!" He pleaded to her. "Please Dr. K., please!"

"The material is healing you." She contemplated what the material was doing in between yells and then it hit her. "Your nerves, it must be regenerating your nerves."

Ronon also came to an abrupt stop behind Stackhouse. "What is happening?" He shouted over the din.

"I'm on fire!" He was still trying to remove the gauze.

"You need to leave it Sir. Dr. K., is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think the Advil will help. This is painful but is a good sign; he is getting better." She turned back to Sheppard. "Shh, it is helping you."

"Hold him down," Stackhouse ordered. "But try to be gentle, grab the cloth; we don't need him getting an infection."

"Let go! Stop it!" He was beyond panic, beyond caring, and beyond reasoning.

For two hours he cursed the small group of people. He cursed their existence and cursed their parentage. He cursed the self-righteous pricks called the Ancients. He cursed the arrogant, monologing assholes called the Wraith. He cursed General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. He cursed his sorry ass for sitting in the goddamn chair.

Two, long, exhausting hours, but the screaming finally stopped. Sheppard finally passed out. Everyone else just slumped against the wall.

"We may need to check on the surface," said Dex breaking the silence.

"Cullings take a while. It's been what?" Stackhouse checked his watch, "Four and a half or five hours? We'll check in another hour."

They had already turned off all systems and pretty much sat in the dark.

_"Let's make ourselves look unobtrusive. We are a dark hole."_ That had been Stackhouse's simple tactic, so Kusinagi and Kramer commanded a power down.

Simpson spoke next. "Hope he can't OD on that stuff. We don't know what properties about it are healing him."

"I didn't see we had much choice really, doctor," countered Stackhouse, "His skin was burned off on parts of him. We knew that stuff helped. So far, he hasn't even had a trace of infection."

"I know, I'm just…Doesn't matter, it was the only option." She just slumped even further down the wall.

"No doctor, you're right. However, it was the only option I saw."

"It seems to be working fine on us. No bad reactions here," added Ronon. He and Stackhouse used some of the gauze from a first aid kit on their burns. It had an immediate effect; it took the pain right away. Their injuries were almost completely healed.

"Yeah, but we don't have as much on us as Col. Sheppard."

Silence descended on them once again as they tried to catch cat-naps. Periodic checks on Sheppard showed that the gauze was repairing the damage done by the jellyfish and Dr. McKay. Hopefully, his memory loss would only be temporary.

After the hour had passed, Stackhouse gave the go ahead to check the surface.

"OK, Kramer and Dex go to Level 2. It's been about 6 hours. The life sign scanner should pick up anyone on the surface."

Kramer and Dex stood up and walked down the corridor to the ladder. They climbed up to Level 2 and Kramer activated the device. It lit up like a Light Bright.

"Damn, multiple contacts." Kramer looked back down at Dex. "Looks like we stay put."

They started descending. "The Wraith don't have any devices like this do they?"

"Not that I have seen. I think they would have used it to follow me. Why?"

"I was just thinking if we could see them, then couldn't they see us?'

"They like the thrill of the hunt too much. A device like that would make it too easy. I'm sure darts have some sensors but I have never seen one on a ground soldier." Dex looked up at the young soldier. "We will disappear anyway the deeper we go."

"I sure hope so."

--------------

_A/N: Still perched atop the rollercoaster waiting for the drop? Just stay tuned... Please keep up the morale of those on Atlantis- review._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Anything yet Major Lorne?"

_"No Ma'am. We finally established a wormhole, but there was no answer. If anyone is in the building or in the Pavilions, they maybe shielded or out of comms range."_

She noticed the pregnant pause.

_"Dr. Weir, do you want us to go and search?"_

'Yes more than anything. I want the cavalry to arrive and save the day,' is what she thought.

"No," is what she said. "We will wait to hear from them. No more into the breach Major. It might put them at risk; it would definitely put Atlantis at risk."

_"Agreed Ma'am."_ His words agreed; his underlying tone did not. She felt the same way. _"Alpha Site out."_

The Gate shutdown for the umpteenth time since McKay and Sheppard had left on their mission. With no power, they could not effectively test McKay. Hell, the brig had no force field around it. Just guards with stunners. She felt like that little kid in front of the class in only her underwear. She sought out one of the engineers working on one of the many problems facing the city.

"Any progress Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes and no. In a few seconds, Dr. McKay somehow overloaded certain crystals that are irreplaceable or that we have not found a substitute for. The ZPM is fine, no damage. No damage to the console. He triggered an overload pure and simple. We are tracking down damaged areas," he replied in a muffled voice. His head, shoulders and part of his torso were lost in the bowels of the console.

"Thank you, keep at it. I will check on Dr. Zelenka. Dr. Beckett said he was going to be released." Weir exited the control center hoping that maybe Zelenka could speed things up.

--------------

Strange sounds bounced around in his head. It was similar to a dial-up modem connecting with another computer. There could have been talking too. It was like picking up a radio station in his fillings.

"Did you say something Dex?" Sheppard opened both eyes. His vision was blurry but it was improved from just the one eye.

"Sheppard?" The dreadlocks came into view first.

"We need to talk about that hair Rasta Mon."

Now that his nerves had decided to play nice, he could rest a little easier. He still did not feel good. He felt warm and then cold. Almost like a flu bug, but noisier.

"Sheppard, can you hear me?" Dex grew worried as he faded out on him.

"Yes. Where is everyone?"

"The culling is over. We are preparing to leave." Dex sat down on the floor. He was alone with Sheppard as the others prepared to jury rig the papoose up all seven levels. "We have removed the gauze; your injuries are completely healed. But now you are running a fever."

Dex looked directly into Sheppard's eyes. Flecks of metal seemed to float in them. It had the same glittery look as the gauze. His concern peaked. He had not known this man for long, but he had allowed him to stay. This had earned a certain amount of loyalty.

"Can you walk?"

"I can't even raise my pinky finger. It takes all my energy to blink." Sheppard looked around the office. "Are you sure no one else is here. Someone's talking."

"No one is here Sheppard." Dex stood up and called down the hallway to Stackhouse.

Stackhouse jogged up, "What's up?"

"He is hallucinating or delirious. He's hearing voices."

Stackhouse peeked into the room. Sheppard was searching erratically around for something. He walked in and knelt down by his C.O.

"Sir, we are getting ready to haul you up the tube. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just make them stop talking. They are getting too loud." Sheppard put the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Plus they are giving me a headache."

"Look into his eyes Stackhouse," suggested Dex.

Stackhouse did.

"What the hell is that?" Now his concern was peaked. Maybe Simpson had been right. It had still been the only option.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Sir, we are getting you to the Alpha Site as soon as possible."

"No. Atlantis. We need to go to Atlantis and fix whatever Rodney did." He raised his head up just a little and fixed Stackhouse with a commanding gaze. "That's an order Sergeant."

"Understood Sir."

He collapsed back onto the palette that was his bed.

"Atlantis, I'd better wake up in Atlantis."

--------------

It had taken nearly an hour and a lot of sweat to lift Sheppard up the Jeffries tube. But, they did it. Once out, they triggered the door and started the hike back to Parcini.

They looked like pall bearers carrying a fabric casket. They had loosened the papoose and created a sling using the rope to form handles on either side of the console covers. Sheppard remained unresponsive through the entire thing. It was great when hauling him up a shaft, not so great health wise.

They stood atop a small rise on the road and looked down into Parcini or what was left of Parcini. It was destroyed. Trees toppled, buildings demolished and smoke rising out of the rubble. It was disheartening.

Stackhouse got out his binoculars and surveyed the town. Kramer joined him with the life sign detector.

"Looks like they got the doors to the Archive and the Health Pavilion down. That's a good sign." He directed his attention to Kramer. "Picking up anything?"

"The Pavilions are too far away. Nothing any closer." Kramer pivoted, trying every direction.

"This is Sgt. Stackhouse, anyone copy?"

Nothing.

He motioned to the group to start walking.

As they reached the edge of town, he tried again.

"This is Sgt. Stackhouse, anyone copy?"

_"Sergeant, this is Dr. Dupree in the Archive. We are here!"_

Smiles were shared all around.

"Doctor the Wraith have left. It's safe to come out."

_"Well, that's the thing. We can't get the door open."_ The doctor laughed nervously. _"The people in the Health Pavilion are having the same trouble."_

"How many are with you?"

_"About 200 Parcinese and four of us."_ Dupree continued, _"The Pavilion has about 100 Parcinese and two of us. All the other expedition members already left with a few sick Parcinese."_

There had been about 20,000 Parcinese. Everyone felt a little sick after that sobering thought. Maybe some had taken refuge in the other Pavilions.

"Alright, I will contact the Alpha Site and send for reinforcements. We have to get Col. Sheppard home."

_"You're leaving us?"_ Panic evident in his voice.

"No. Col Sheppard is in bad shape, we are carrying him as we speak. I will dial the Alpha Site so they can send help." Stackhouse motioned to the group to continue the trek to the Stargate. As they walked, the radio transmissions form the Health Pavilion and Archival Pavilion came into range.

_"They're leaving us!"_ The voice from the Health Pavilion cried.

Stackhouse really did not want to deal with this right now. He was about to explain the whys again, when the canvas started to jerk.

"Ford!"

"Sir, it's all right. We are heading to Atlantis."

"Stop...the voices! Right into the beam…An entire solar system!"

"Set him down."

Stackhouse leaned over him. Sheppard was drenched in sweat and writhed around with a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed Stackhouse by the vest and pulled him down.

"Subroutine 01000100...checked. Clear. Subsystem, net, Pav., Health, Bed 0100001000...checked. Clear. Subsystem, net, Pav., Health, Bed 0100001001...checked. Clear." He closed his eyes. "Too fast, too much, can't understand." He reopened them.

Stackhouse watched as his commander's eyes turned to liquid silver. It reminded him of mercury from a thermometer.

"I shot him… in the _leg_." Sheppard's voice produced a hollow, mechanical laugh. "Unable to connect…You're like a kid aren't you? We haven't gotten to the hard part yet…Run diagnostic…too fast…can't open door…sorry…will comply…" He let go of Stackhouse and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. "Sergeant…something's…wrong."

"No shit," he answered and then added, "Sir."

"Command…creator…directive…over ride…open door." Sheppard practically gasped the words out.

_"Hey, what was that?"_ The team overheard Dupree on the radio. _"How…the door's open!"_

_"Same here!"_ The Health Pavilion exclaimed.

Sheppard shouted, arched his back and continued, "Stop diagnostic…loosing oil pressure…return to normal function…We're going down!" He tried to gouge out his eyes. Dex grabbed and held his hands. "Can't understand…don't…know…"

A wail came out of his mouth and he completed the raving, one sided conversation. "That would be Dr. Weir right? Diagnostic halted…returning to normal mode." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

The group exchanged bewildered looks.

"Let's get him home," directed Dex.

"Dr. Dupree take everyone to the Alpha Site. We will meet you at the Gate and let you dial first. Tell…no…I'll talk to them." Stackhouse nodded to everyone. They picked Sheppard up and finished the trek to the Gate.

--------------

"Hello Dr. McKay." Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"So, London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down…"

"Stun him."

They moved him to the infirmary. Zelenka, Kavanagh, and the new man, Dr. Cross finally figured out how to deactivate the loop and return power to and from the naquada generators. They had limited systems, the infirmary being one of them.

"Let's get the restraints on him and hook him up," Beckett directed his staff. "Call up Rodney's baseline brainwave pattern. OK, let's compare."

Unlike with Lt. Cadman, the consciousness of the other individual did not coexist separately. Beckett studied the readings. The pattern was unified. A single wave pattern with elements of McKay's and the Wraith's.

This was all fine and good, but since he did not know what caused this, fixing it would have to wait. His hands were tied until they could get back to Parcini.

Alarms went off. He guessed they had them connected through the generators. At least they had one line of defense.

--------------

_"Dr. Weir to Command."_ She was already entering when the call went out. "Incoming wormhole."

"Do we know?" She waited. All guns trained on the event horizon.

"Receiving IDC…It's Sgt. Stackhouse's." The technician turned and smiled. "He has Col. Sheppard." The smile faded. "He needs a medical team and decontamination procedures."

She and a few others leaned over the balcony as the group came through.

Nine hours after losing contact with Parcini: Dex, Kusinagi, Simpson and Stackhouse with his team returned to Atlantis. They carried Sheppard through on the sling.

He was shrieking.

--------------

_A/N: Whee! The first drop is over with or is this the second? Did I mention Shep whumping? Not letting our boy off so easily. Support the whumpage-please review._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad ya'll are enjoying the story. So, on with the show._

Chapter 13

With the warning siren still blaring, another sound rose above it. It was a voice. She was about to give the command to shut the alarm off, when it did so on its own. She looked back over the balcony at the group. They looked tired. No, they looked weary. And Sheppard was drowning everything else out.

"Command, directive, creator…reroute pathways…connect alternate power source…We're underwater…pathways identified…reroute…Eew, that looks like it smarts…Main power source located…need physical reconnect…no…too much…" He tried to remove his eyes again. Dex and Stackhouse held his arms down.

"I've never asked this of you…trust me…alternate crystal…section 109 panel 0019008-Alpha…I am the Alpha and the Omega." His back arched and his eyes dashed from side to side. His breathing increased. "Rerouting pathways at panel…crystal now accessible…I don't deserve this…Deserve has got nothin' to do with it."

Weir was transfixed to her spot. He switched from jargon to random statements at a frenetic speed. She was already getting tired watching him. She was not the only one watching in quiet fascination. Staff lined the balcony. The technician at the main control recalled her attention.

"Dr. Weir, the malfunctions created by Dr. McKay are either fixing themselves or getting rerouted. I think it's Col. Sheppard." The tech looked bewildered, ecstatic, and fascinated all at the same time. "He even located replacement crystals. We can reconnect the ZPM!" The young man beamed.

Weir redirected her attention back to the team. Her face was also a mixture of emotions: concern, fear, and confusion. Sheppard was still being restrained by them as he rushed head long.

Beckett's team arrived all decked out in HAZMAT gear. Stackhouse started relaying information.

"He's trying to gouge out his eyes. He's come into contact with something to make his eyes turn metallic. He also started screaming when we dialed the Alpha Site and then when we dialed here. He has not stopped since we came through!" Stackhouse yelled to the closest doctor.

Weir could barely overhear the conversation because of Sheppard's continued ravings about systems checks, over riding commands, and creator directives. Then something not related to anything would come out.

"Alien power source compatibility check complete…Okey dokey…I think I'll go make myself a sandwich."

The medics tried to check him over, but his constant flailing kept them at bay.

"Sending procedure to main console." He looked frantically around. "All I want to do is talk…reinitialize when repairs completed…should have brought my decoder ring."

As he spoke, consoles blinked, systems powered up and down until the last command. Then everything powered by the ZPM, went dark except for the main console.

"Somehow he's kept this console working…" The tech looked at his laptop and back at the main console. "He used the naquada generators. He also sent the information on finding the replacement crystals." His smile widened. "We should have everything back online in about two hours. The substitute crystals are only about a 30 minute walk from here.

Weir did not know whether to cheer, cry, scream, tear hair or stare blankly. Staring blankly seemed to be working for her right now.

--------------

He passed out once again after the last command was given.

"Thank God," said Stackhouse under his breath. They were all beyond simple fatigue. It was more like bone numbing weariness. He looked at Kusinagi and Simpson. They would probably never want to step off world again. Couldn't blame them after today. Come to the Pegasus Galaxy! Enjoy our cullings, our dermal peeling monsters and our crazed, computer jargon spouting, military leaders.

The medical team was escorting them to a holding area just off the infirmary. He presented them a sample of the gauze, which they immediately put into a baggie. They were stripped and decontaminated, beginning with Sheppard. Blood was taken the old fashioned way, once again starting with Sheppard. He was then hooked up to monitors for his heart and his brain. They just sat or laid on the gurneys placed in the room. They were waiting for whatever came next. Why not? That was the name of the game today.

After a while, Dr. Beckett maneuvered his way into the holding area.

"This material cured third degree burns?" His voice muffled by the helmet.

They all nodded.

"Now his eyes have turned a silver color except for the pupil?" He went over and checked them.

They all nodded again.

"I need you to run me through everything that happened and how long he was wrapped in this stuff."

Each in turn, relayed everything that happened from the moment they stepped out of the Jeffries tube, until they stepped through the Stargate on Atlantis.

--------------

McKay watched as the rescue team from Parcini was whisked to decontamination. He also noticed Sheppard was not walking.

"Good." He relished the simple, malicious statement as it escaped his lips.

After about 30 minutes, Beckett returned. Heweaved his way through the infirmary after shedding the bulky suit.

"Carson! How's Sheppard? Feel like original recipe or extra crispy?"

Beckett walked past him and up to the two marines guarding him. "You can take him back now. I'm through with him."

"What? No turn your head and cough? You're losing your touch Carson!" McKay shouted, obviously delighted.

"Take no chances with him. Stun him." Beckett did not even try to make eye contact with McKay. He went back the way he came to check the results of any tests.

The sneer turned to a glower. He realized he had let revenge cloud his judgment. Could also be these extraneous emotions; it did not matter. He was capable of adapting. He was formulating a new plan. Instead of waiting for the Wraith, he would go to them. He would let them know exactly where Earth is. And- surprise, surprise- he would let them know Atlantis is still floating. He gave the marines a superior smirk as they stunned him. He was secure in the knowledge that they would wheel him back to his little patch of heaven. Once there, he would have time to plan.

--------------

_A/N: Oh that evil Rodney, now I'm glad Teyla stunned him. What's going on with Sheppard, you ask? Oh, we will see, won't we? Tell Rodney what you think of his badness. Send messages of encouragement to Shep and the rescue team. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Weir sat in the conference room. She leaned back in the chair, catching a moments respite from the melee that had been her life during day. The rescue team had been back for two hours and Sheppard was only having occasional ravings. Rodney must have been behaving himself, no new reports there. The rest of Atlantis was waiting for the power to be turned back on. She was waiting to be briefed by Dr. Beckett, Dr. Zelenka and Lt. Cadman.

She looked up as they filed in.

"Another 30 minutes and power should be back on," reported Zelenka as he took his seat.

"Finally, some good news," replied Weir.

"Col. Sheppard really helped." He had a sheepish look on his face.

"Which brings me to my first question. How did he do that?" Weir plus most of the personnel present in the Gate and Control rooms were quite frankly perplexed. Sheppard always seemed to be able to control the technology easily but the display they witnessed today was down right freaky.

"Not sure of the how yet, but the what, I can answer." He turned his laptop around. "This is the nano-virus that we stumbled across." The screen showed the bugs crawling across the screen. "This is what was in the material Stackhouse brought back." The screen changed to little silver, metallic bugs crawling across the screen.

"They appear to aide in the body's natural healing processes. This is a sample of Col. Sheppard's blood, skin tissue, and saliva." In succession, the little silver, metallic bugs crawled across the screen.

"What are they? They aren't the same as the nano-virus?" Weir studied the screen.

"Nano-bots," supplied Radek. "They repair soft tissue and skeletal injuries." He shifted in his seat and looked at Carson.

"Col. Sheppard had third degree burns on about 45-50 percent of his body from what Stackhouse described as an energy creature. Apparently, Sheppard named it a cosmic jellyfish. He also had a laceration and bruising on his forehead and temple. The X-rays indicated he had a skull fracture from one hell of a blow. The little buggers are knitting it as we speak. They have made all the repairs. None of the other injuries are present." Carson stopped for a moment and closed the laptop.

"Unfortunately, he is having a reaction to their presence in his system. He has a fever and is in and out of consciousness. I'm not sure what he remembers about the lab, so I don't know if he can help Rodney. Stackhouse said he didn't even know he was on Parcini."

"The fact they healed him is good, right?" Weir asked.

"Yes…" Beckett looked a little reluctant.

"But…" Weir prompted.

"I'm not sure why they are still active all over his body. I can understand the one's repairing his skull, but the rest should be inactive."

"How do you know that?" Weir could understand Beckett's vagueness. He was lost and answers were not leaping off the page.

"Sgt. Stackhouse and Spc. Dex also used the material from a first aid box on burns. All those nano-bots are inactive. Their bodies will dispose of them in the usual ways. Sheppard's however are not leaving, but creating more." He turned his head in Zelenka's direction. "I will coordinate with the engineering and the robotics departments. We will keep running tests."

"Once the power comes back on, we will access the database," interjected Zelenka.

"All I can do is try and keep him hydrated and comfortable." Carson looked at his hands.

"Very good Carson, Radek." She looked at Lt. Cadman. "How's our other problem behaving, haven't heard anything in awhile."

"He's awake and charming. Seems everyone wants to take up residence in Dr. McKay's head." She let the joke die where it stood. "Security measures are in place for him. When the force field is activated, I will feel better. We will stun him anytime he is to be moved. No other problems to report."

"Thank you Lieutenant, let's keep working the problems people. We are a long way from the end. Dismissed."

She gathered her things and started walking out; Teyla met her at the door.

"I want to try again."

"No. He really hurt you last time. Now he's even stronger and could kill you." Weir motioned for Teyla to walk with her to her office.

"Col. Sheppard does not have the puzzle pieces we were hoping for. I believe I can help."

Weir sat down and Teyla did the same across from her.

"No." The earnestness in Teyla's face made the offer tempting. However, she would not allow her to be attacked again. "I appreciate your offer, but it is a last resort."

"I understand. My offer will remain until needed." She gave her as-leader-I-would-do-the-same smile. "Do you wish to accompany me to the infirmary? Dr. Beckett's staff said, since Col. Sheppard was not a contamination danger, he could have visitors."

"I would like that."

--------------

Sheppard woke up with a soft murmur in the back of his mind. Atlantis. He could hear the everyday, run of the mill workings going on. It was the crisis or out of the ordinary workings that were killing him.

He felt all the little itchy, sticky pads adhered to his chest and head. He was in the infirmary. He had sort of, kind of, maybe noticed when Stackhouse had gotten him back. What a good boy.

It was just the onslaught of information that had attacked as they dialed the Gate. And then when they arrived on Atlantis, little electric needles piercing his brain. They were collecting and sending impulses. He had commanded Atlantis, instructed Atlantis, and cajoled Atlantis through repairs. He did not know how, but it was awesome and frightening.

For right now, the murmurings were controlled. And according to the murmurings, the ZPM would be back online any moment. Goody.

He peered around the room from his flat on his back vantage point. A privacy curtain was draped around his bed. He could see movement from outside the curtain. There were voices to go along with the movement.

_"They are overrunning his body. They make more and more to do, whatever it is, they need to do."_

Shit. _They_? Who are _they_? _They_ always seem to be causing trouble, don't_ they_?

_"When do you expect him the regain consciousness?"_

A female voice- Weir.

The conversations in his head started to get louder. He tried to raise his hands. That's when he noticed the restraints.

"OooKaay…Hello? What's going on?" He managed to croak out.

"Col. Sheppard? Good to see ya awake." Beckett pulled the curtain back. "You were trying to extract your eyes from your sockets. So, we're going to keep those on for right now."

"O…Kay…Why would I do that?"

"You don't remember…What is the last thing you remember?"

"Clearly? Eggs for breakfast. The next thing would be the jellyfish." He closed his bright, glittery eyes. "After that, it's just snippets here and there. I sort of remember leaving Parcini and arriving here. Then, I felt like I was all over Atlantis." He was getting confused. "I was on Parcini right? That's what Stackhouse said."

Beckett smiled at him. "It's fine. You have a fever, and from what we could tell, you had a serious head injury. Understandable that you are a bit out of sorts."

The voices were stepping up now. Sheppard clenched his eyes shut and grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Z…P…M…coming…b-b-aaack!" His voice started out normal and then rose and octave.

An explosion of light went off in his head and the needles jabbed at his brain. Now he remembered why he would try and claw his eyes out. He howled as lights, computers, Gate operations and anything else the ZPM powered came online. Then he started his stilted one sided conversation.

"Reinitialize…key systems…checking…You've got to be kidding me…operating within normal parameters…Taking fire…all systems online." Capillaries burst and a fine trickle of blood escaped his nose. A manic laugh burst from his lips. This time he collapsed back on the bed without passing out- breath rapid and heart beating out of his chest. He sent the monitors screaming.

--------------

Weir stepped back and let the medical personnel do their job. They blocked her view, but the laugh sent a chill down her spine.

After about 15 minutes, Carson stepped over to update her.

"What happened?"

"He's fine. I put him on oxygen along with the IV. Atlantis turned back on, so he…well…I have no idea what's happening." He pulled her a little farther from the bed. "Now that we are back up and running, we will be researching the database for any mention of the nano-bots. Also, some other tests can be run on the little buggers. We will find out what is going on and go from there."

She just nodded in comprehension.

"Unfortunately, we are no closer to helping Rodney. Sheppard does not remember what happened. Stackhouse told him he was on Parcini." His voice betrayed his powerlessness over the situation. Nothing was worse than when you just did not know how to help.

Weir rubbed her face. "Well, keep me informed…Oh, Teyla wants to try again."

"I think Rodney could really hurt her. I would not advise it unless absolutely necessary." Beckett redirected his gaze back over to the bed as a nurse was leaving it. "Why don't you go over and visit. He's still awake. And I think the company would do him good." He patted her on the arm and walked off.

Teyla walked up and joined her.

"How are Dex, Stackhouse and company?"

"They are fine, but worried. They are completely drained, reasonable under the conditions."

Once again Weir merely nodded.

"Sgt. Stackhouse says we need to return to Parcini to search for survivors."

"I have the Alpha Site working that problem. They also retrieved Pvt. Ryals and Pvt. Burns." Weir looked at the curtain. "Want to join me?"

"No. I will wait my turn." Teyla walked over and sat down in a chair.

Elizabeth stepped through the curtain.

--------------

He could sense her. She was just sitting there in the infirmary. If he could weasel his way into her mind, he might have an ally- a reluctant one, but an ally none the less. He steadied his breathing and concentrated. He made the soothing ministrations of a friendly thought.

Nothing to worry about.

Nothing threatening.

Everything is OK.

Everything is normal.

Gotcha.

--------------

"Dr. Weir…" Teyla whispered. "Dr. Weir…"

Elizabeth poked her head through the curtain. "Teyla?"

"Dr. McKay is attempting to…to…" Her eyes fluttered.

"Brig security stun Dr. McKay!" Elizabeth ordered immediately and ran over to Teyla.

Teyla gasped and collapsed.

"Carson!" Weir screamed.

Carson came running with a nurse in tow. "What happened?" He dropped to Teyla's side.

"McKay, I think." Weir kept watching him as he checked Teyla over.

He called for help to get her into a bed. She stirred almost immediately.

She opened her eyes and looked around confused.

"Dr. McKay," supplied Weir.

"Mmh. I do not remember- he wanted something. I can not remember what."

"It's time to end this." She was not sure what she was going to do, but he had to be stopped. Weir started to leave the infirmary.

"Elizabeth."

She spun on her heel. The voice was weak and was only just above a whisper.

"Let me go see him."

She could barely hear Sheppard through the curtain. She retraced her steps and pulled the curtain back.

"John, you can't. I appreciate the offer but you are in no shape to confront him. He's scary John." She stepped up to his bed and looked him in his freaky, silver eyes. Carson followed.

"Colonel Sheppard, you can barely raise your head; let alone match wits with Dr. McKay."

Sheppard smiled groggily and replied, "What wits? I just think he can jog my memory."

A burst of commotion came from the infirmary entrance.

"Dr. Weir! Dr. Weir!" Dr. Zelenka called out as he ran across the room. He then noticed his surroundings and lowered his voice. "Sorry, we know what is going on with Col. Sheppard."

Weir and Beckett gave him their undivided attention along with Teyla and Sheppard eavesdropping from their respective beds.

"As you know, there are active and inactive nano-bots."

"Nano-bots?" Sheppard croaked from his bed. That must be the "they".

Beckett placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'll explain in a little bit."

Zelenka just gave him a look of 'well yeah' and continued on, "The active nano-bots have incomplete programs. We could tell almost immediately after the computers came back up. They might have been a prototype or just waiting for programming. They are searching for frequencies or commands from Ancient technology. They have a basic program to repair. But what to repair has not been programmed, so they are repairing anything and everything with an Ancient signature. Since the Ancient technology relies on a mental component, Col. Sheppard has connected them to Atlantis." Zelenka looked proudly at those around him. "Most importantly, we think we can instruct the diagnostic bed to complete the programming."

"This is good news Doctor." Weir gave a mental sigh of relief, one problem possibly solved.

"We will start programming the bed…well…now."

On cue, a cadre of scientists entered the infirmary.

"We will have the colonel back to normal soon," stated Zelenka without hesitation.

--------------

_A/N: Love all the speculation! Now we have partial answers but what is the full story? Stay tuned. Oh, and please review._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Flattery will get you everywhere! Thanks for the kind words and support. Titan5- you're killin' me with your story!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned before or Star Trek or Robbie the Robot or Dr. Seuss or the Cure or Star Wars or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or ... _

Chapter 15

Carson wheeled John down to the brig door. He had guilted Beckett and Weir into letting him confront Rodney.

"Ya realize ya don't have to do this."

"I think I do. I'm the only one who was with him. I must know what happened; he can shake it loose." Sheppard could barely keep his head from lolling around as he sat. Carson helped him up. He mustered all his strength and kept the constant murmurs at the back of his mind. Hopefully, he could do this without faltering.

"Alone Carson."

Carson let him go and Sheppard entered the room. With a nod, he dismissed the guards.

McKay looked at him with surprise and let the Cheshire cat grin erupt again. Sheppard took his silver orbs and matched McKay's gaze.

"Golly jeepers, where'd you get those peepers?" Sang McKay as he stood up and walked towards him. "Peepshow, creepshow. Where'd you get those eyes?"

Sheppard moved his gaze to his bare feet and laughed.

"Didn't know you liked Siouxsie."

"I went to college. Gen X rocks!" Rodney gave a hang loose sign.

"We are the slacker generation. Maybe that's why you and I are in so much trouble." A melancholy tone was injected into his statement.

Rodney cocked his head to the side, "Aah, trouble, what trouble? Speaking of that, I expected you to look like you had vacationed on the sun. I didn't expect Data's and Robbie the Robot's illegitimate child to come waltzing in for a visit."

Sheppard heard Atlantis and his little buddies trying to get his attention. He even noticed the enclosure sending its signals: field output, energy modulations, containment of single individual. He brought himself back to the conversation.

"Well, Dex and Stackhouse arrived in the nick of time."

Rodney raised his eyebrows. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me…" There was a familiarity to the statement.

"Sheppard, there is something different about you, and of course, I don't mean the obvious," said McKay waving his hand indicating Sheppard's appearance. "There is an air of defeatism that you have been sporting for a while. Like you lost your puppy." The condescension in his tone was heavy.

Sheppard stared back as if disinterested in the conversation. His little minions sending 'pay attention to us' signals through his brain.

"I know what it is. You lost your wittle Ford. He trusted you and you let him down. What's worse, you let his family down as well, because you haven't been able to save him."

Sheppard instantly returned his attention back to McKay.

"He left and- sin of all sins- he disobeyed a direct order. He betrayed your trust." Rodney narrowed his eyes. "You failed him and now you are seeking answers trying to save me. I don't need saving."

Rodney pivoted and walked back over to his cot. "Well, nice chatting with you." He waved bye-bye with his burned hand.

Sheppard was not about to take the bait. Rodney McKay could talk to him like this and get the desired result. This thing was not him, so a smart ass comment seemed appropriate.

"Eew, that looks like it…smarts," John got a crooked grin on his face. The tumblers clicked into place. "Thanks McKay."

McKay quit smiling, glanced at his hand and back at Sheppard. "What? You didn't remember what happened on the planet, did you? Well, let me fill you in. I smashed you in the head. Then I went and killed Thing 1 and 2. They died so easily. It taught me not to leave important work to brainless creatures. I over estimated it's prowess as a predator. Should have just finished you off myself."

He stepped closer to the bars of the enclosure. "I can see you sweating John. The smell is like a sweet elixir carrying your life force past my nose. It's so maddening, such a tasty morsel just…out …of…reach. Oh hell, I guess I'm one now as well."

"Glad I could be a source of torment," said Sheppard as he slowly turned to make his exit. "See ya soon Rodney."

"I trust you will."

The little nano-bots were going crazing. As he stepped out into the hall, his knees buckled. Carson and one of the guards caught him.

"We have to go back to the lab. The computer in the side room- Phantom Ford was right."

Carson and the guard exchanged puzzled looks.

Something big was happening. The Stargate. Until now it had only activated from off-world. For the first time since he had been back on Atlantis, the Stargate was establishing an outgoing wormhole. It was bad enough on Parcini. However, the DHD did not carrying as much data as the whole of Atlantis. He clenched his eyes shut.

"Colonel?" A worried voice asked so very far away.

"Stargate."

He could almost see the dialing sequence. There was a brief pause, and then an orgasmic rush of energy flowed through as the wormhole opened and stabilized. He coughed his next breath. His eyes opened as wide as they possibly could go. The little bots started to keep track of the energy stream, temporal calculations, units of materials and persons being transported. They monitored everything, just in case anything needed to be repaired. The information was so immense; he could not even speak. Ruptures in capillaries happened again as the blood flowed out his ears and nose. His little friends at the ready to repair the ruptures quickly. Even with his mouth hanging wide open, he could not pull any air into his lungs. Then the transmission ended. He was pretty sure this was the end for him too.

All he could think was- help.

--------------

Beckett met Sheppard as he exited the brig. He and the guard caught him before he hit the floor. After his strange comment about a Phantom Ford, Sheppard acted like he had just been punched in the stomach. He was trying with all his might to catch his breath.

The guard spoke first, "Colonel?"

"Stargate," was the only answer.

Carson and the guard eased him down to the floor. "Medical emergency to the brig hallway!"

As the rivulets of blood trickled out, they stopped just as quickly. He looked like a fish out of water. And like anyone not getting any oxygen into his lungs, Sheppard's lips turned blue.

"Dr. Weir, do not activate the Stargate again!" Beckett yelled into his radio.

"Carson? We were just sending the Alpha site some personnel and supplies for the refugees from Parcini. What's wrong?"

"You just about killed Col. Sheppard."

Beckett was performing pulmonary resuscitation as the medical team rushed in.

--------------

The door to the brig remained open. Rodney heard the entire, interesting conversation- well, Beckett's side anyway.

"Such a tasty treat set before the King."

He giggled.

--------------

_A/N: John, John the piper's son...poor baby. Rodney you stinker, what are you up to? In lieu of flowers for our convalescing colonel, please send reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ya'll really rock! I'm glad you are enjoying my little tale. Got me blushing. Now on with the show._

Chapter 16

"We stabilized him. The little critters repaired any damage. It also means they took from him too. We are just trying to keep the balance and we are losing ground." Beckett looked at the group gathered in the infirmary. "On a positive note, Col. Sheppard remembers what happened. A computer in a side room of the lab, it burned Rodney's hand. We need to check it out," requested Carson.

"I saw it." Stackhouse fiddled with his hands as he leaned against the infirmary wall. "I didn't get a chance to get a really good look at it."

"It's all right Sergeant; I think you were busy. We'll send a team back." Weir sighed. The Ancients reminded her of those neglectful parents who left the Mr. Clean out on the counter. The expedition was like the two year old child, who found it and took a big gulp thinking it was Mountain Dew.

"In order for you to use the Stargate, I will have to sedate Col. Sheppard. Of course, the little buggers in his system will eat it like candy. You have to be quick."

"Why?" Weir asked.

"Anything that is not supposed to be there, they fix or eliminate. This makes him worse. They are using his own minerals and other reserves to create new nano-bots to deal with each new task." Carson was waiting for Sheppard to blow up like Violet in Willie Wonka. Instead of juice, he would be filled to the brim with nano-bots. "We are replacing his fluids and nutrients, but it is a Catch 22. Once again, it comes down to trying to maintain a balance."

Weir acknowledged Beckett and turned her attention to Radek. "Dr. Zelenka, I will send you and a team to the facility. Choose who you need to go with you."

"Ma'am, you can take a Jumper. There are no buildings around the Gate anymore." Stackhouse looked at her and then at the curtained off area of his Commanding Officer.

"Thank you Sergeant." She nodded her head at him. She noticed the weariness of everyone. It had only been just a little over 24 hours since the entire mess had started. In contrast, the afternoon sun shone brightly in one of the windows. It was way too cheerful for the mood in the room.

"Dr. Zelenka, how is the reprogramming of the diagnostic bed coming?"

"We have hit a few snags. The bed will not accept our commands. It keeps deleting the program; we are stumped." He shrugged. "We will keep trying."

"Understood. Thank you. You will leave with the team in 2 hours."

Everyone collected their things and made for the exit. Weir walked over to Sheppard's bed for a short visit.

--------------

She was alone in her room. It was time.

_"Teyla, Teyla, you're my little gal,"_ sang Rodney low enough the guards did not hear him. Then, he spoke louder.

_"Sing a song of sixpence,  
Look at Sheppard's eyes,  
Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie.  
When the pie was opened, The birds began to sing,  
What a tasty dish to set before Rodney!"_

The guard ignored his little ditty and kept his eyes straight ahead.

He went back to singing his little, quiet tune. _"Teyla, Teyla, help me out now. I'm not going back. Go on little girl give that nasty guard a zap."_

A thump was heard outside the door. The guard inside clicked his radio.

"Graves?"

The door opened and Teyla immediately shot the guard with a hand held stunner.

McKay smirked and commanded, "Turn off the shield; it's time for me to go."

She did as asked and the field dropped. She disengaged the lock on the door and Rodney stepped out.

"Thanks."

He walked over and relieved the guard of his sidearm, stunner and knife. He threw the stunner to Teyla.

"You'll need this. Since I'm the one who will have to bypass security, I'll need my hands free." He looked down and nudged the guard with his foot. "Ciao ladies."

McKay jogged out of the brig with Teyla bringing up the rear.

--------------

As the brig's force shield dropped, Sheppard's eyes flew open. He was connected to the sensors as they tracked two armed individuals picking their way through Atlantis. He made a request of the little scamps in his body. He rose from the bed disconnecting everything attached to him. The monitor alarms chirped piercingly.

He was gone before the nurse rounded the corner to check on the noise.

--------------

Someone was slowing them down. Certain doors would not open and the transporters would not work. Sheppard. He could get around all that. He was leaving, no matter what.

It was late, not much foot traffic. He and Teyla finally entered the command center and as silently as possible incapacitated the four individuals on duty. He motioned Teyla to stun the remaining on-duty personnel patrolling the Gate room floor. He closed and locked the doors to the entire area and started dialing the Gate.

It would not accept the symbols.

"You're locked out McKay." Sheppard stood just inside the side entrance way of the Gate room. "Security is on the way."

"Teyla dear, kill him."

Teyla discarded the stunner, descended the stairs, aimed her sidearm and fired. Each shot found its mark.

Sheppard watched as each bullet impacted the wall behind him. He looked at McKay and gave a half smile. He then focused on Teyla. She was conflicted.

"Teyla, I knew you were stronger than that. Do not let that bastard continue to control you."

The fight played out in her body language and facial features. She walked up to Sheppard and purposely left herself open.

"Sorry." He punched her. She hit the floor with a thud.

"No fun! No fun!" Rodney shouted. He jumped over the balcony and landed lithely on the Gate room floor. He stalked over to Sheppard.

"You arrogant, self-righteous, plebeian hypocrite!" McKay sneered. "You! You think your way is the only way. You think only your mistakes are forgivable. You dare to condescend towards me. I am clearly your better. I am not going back. I like this. I make a good team." McKay stepped over Teyla and stared him right in the face.

Sheppard stared back. The request he had sent to his little minions was to help him fix an error. He needed to walk to do that and so they stimulated his muscles for him to carry out the task. He could walk and stand, but not much else. OK, maybe throw one punch, but that was about it. The bitter irony was in order to help him; they were killing him. What a lark.

McKay pushed him back against the wall easily.

"OK freakshow, what do I do first? Fry Teyla's brain or disembowel you where you stand?"

Rodney held him at arms length with one hand and traced the borrowed knife across Sheppard's belly with the other.

Sheppard returned the stare with one of outward apathy. McKay had expected some concern for Teyla at the very least. He did not expect such lethargy in the man.

"You are truly pitiful. I'll show compassion and start with you first." He pricked the knife through the hospital shirt.

Sheppard spoke up. "You know McKay; you might be right about everything. But I can be patient too." He changed his focus to behind McKay. "Now Lieutenant."

A quick intake of air through his nose was followed by his body shaking with rage. McKay pressed the knife into Sheppard's gut as a stunner blast hit them. They fell in a heap to the floor. McKay tried to get back up. A second blast completely ruined his bid for freedom.

--------------

_A/N: What now? We are hanging over the last drop of the coaster, please hold on to your hats! I did mention the Shep whumping right? Please stay tuned._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: We're screaming down the last drop, hold on tight. Oh a little ticker tape parade for Jules47 for being the 100th review! Rock on!_

Chapter 17

"We inspected the computer. We have no idea how to reconfigure it," reported Zelenka from the Puddle Jumper. "The program was designed to contain the essence of a mind. How it was inputted, we have not determined, yet. No information on the procedure remains."

"What do you suggest?" Weir heard mumbling in the background. "Dr. Zelenka?"

"Sorry Dr. Weir, we think the colonel can help us."

"You realize we had to sedate Col. Sheppard so we could send you there? And still the nano-bots caused him great distress. They devoured the sedative and he was awake within minutes."

"I know Dr. Weir, but he maybe able to interact with the computer and help us." Radek sounded apologetic. Causing Sheppard more stress was the last thing on his mind, but the computer would not give up its secrets.

"I'll discuss it with Dr. Beckett and Col. Sheppard." She already knew that this was probably the only solution for Rodney. They were no closer on the diagnostic bed than they were before. Sheppard was growing weaker, especially after his last encounter with McKay. And McKay, he was growing stronger. Even sedated, he downright scared her now. He had attacked Teyla at will and had controlled her. This had to end.

"Weir out."

She exited the transporter nearest the infirmary for the thousandth time. She realized this was not even going to be a request. It was going to be an order. Sheppard would be the easy sell. Carson would be like the adult lion protecting a cub. She was ordering the sacrifice of one patient for another. You can not ask that. It was something you had to command.

"Carson."

"Dr. Weir, have you heard anything from Radek? Dr. Kavanagh and Dr. Cooper are still having problems with the bed."

She cut him off. "I need to talk to you and John."

Carson stopped. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No." It was an understatement. "Dr. Zelenka wants Col. Sheppard's help on the computer in the research facility."

"He can't do it." There was none of his usual humor in his voice. There was none of his sarcasm when dealing with recalcitrant patients. He was not going to let this happen. "His body is so…out of whack that…He's dying Elizabeth."

It was a bitch slap to the face. "Dying? Please tell me you are being overprotective."

"Afraid not Dr. Weir, they have started building up in his lungs and heart. It's like pneumonia and congestive heart failure. They just keep building more to repair him or Atlantis or anything Ancient. His body is losing the battle." Elizabeth almost wanted to shrink from the intense gaze.

"I've got to go Carson. We can't leave that son of a bitch in Rodney."

Carson quickly moved to the curtained bedside. "I thought you were asleep Colonel." Beckett was not going to let this happen. Options, there were always other options.

"I can do it. Then Rodney returns the favor." His complexion was now a smooth battleship gray. Dark veins the only contrast in his skin.

Elizabeth walked smoothly by Carson's side. "You tried an EMP wave, didn't you?"

Carson grew pensive. "Yes. An EMP does not have any effect on Ancient technology." Still not happening.

She continued, "There is nothing else in the database or at the Archive?"

Carson became even more defensive. "We have found everything we can in the Atlantis database. The Archive did not know of the facility, she has nothing." This was not going to happen.

"We can't put him in stasis?"

"The stasis chamber is defunct." How could he let this happen?

"The bed is not ready." She wanted to scream in frustration herself.

"That's me. They won't let the program upload. It is foreign and they view it as a virus. I've tried to convince them. They have selective hearing." Sheppard knew it was going to happen.

Carson narrowed his eyes. "How long have you known that?"

"Not long. Other things have been keeping me distracted." He did not look directly at Beckett.

"I don't have a choice do I? You both have already decided. You'll over ride any of my protestations." He was going to let it happen. He was defeated.

"All at once. Everything all at once. The colonel, Rodney, programs, and whatever else we need." Carson's eyes met Elizabeth's. "There will be no return trip for him. He will not survive."

"I know Carson." She looked down a John. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I'll go find the elephant tranquilizer. We are going to need it for both of them."

--------------

No sooner had the Puddle Jumper exited the wormhole, Sheppard woke up disoriented.

"It's OK Colonel, we're through." Beckett checked his vitals. "Well everything looks like it shouldn't, that means normal for you."

"I could still feel them and the wormhole. Those little critters really love it." He tried to look around. "Where's McKay?"

"In the other Puddle Jumper. According to my nurse, Tracy, he's still out."

"Good, I can fix the transporter before they bring him in."

They set down in a clearing a few yards away from the facility. Beckett helped Sheppard into a wheelchair. Ronon and a new team accompanied them. Teyla had wisely stayed behind. On the other Jumper, Rodney was escorted by the nurse and another new team of marines.

Sheppard and his entourage entered the hall and he immediately gripped the arms of the wheelchair. Instead of the loud raving, his voice remained hushed but frenetic.

"Rerouting…alternate found…diagnostic commenced…It's my first day…transport unit repairs complete." He released the arms of the chair and slumped forward. "There, the car's waiting. You can bring McKay in."

Beckett sent instructions to Tracy. A few minutes later Rodney was wheeled in still unconscious.

Sheppard stood up shakily. "The chairs won't fit in there." Ronon immediately grabbed him. 'Thanks Chewy." Sheppard gave him an intoxicated half smile.

They transported down. The little 'bots loved that as well. They exited and he tried to ignore the remnants of his last visit. Ronon half carried him into the side room.

"Colonel good to see you. Just let us know when you are ready," greeted Zelenka.

When no answer came, Zelenka looked at Ronon. He shook his head, unsure of the problem. Carson walked in with Rodney draped between him and a marine.

Sheppard had already closed his eyes moving them side to side. He started to speak softly to himself. Beckett released Rodney to the other marine and walked up to Sheppard and Dex. He frowned. Sheppard was not supporting any of his body weight.

"Sit him down."

"He won't let me," replied Dex.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball," slipped quietly out of Sheppard's mouth. More commands came quickly and quietly.

He stopped suddenly and searched for Radek. "I reversed the polarity." He gave another intoxicated grin and let go of Ronon. He slipped down the wall and seated himself on the floor. "Go ahead and wake Rodney up Doc; time to send Dr. Demento back home."

Beckett sent Tracy over to Sheppard. He extracted a pre-filled syringe out of his equipment. "Ronon, I think we're going to need your help."

Ronon stepped behind the two marines holding McKay.

"Alright, we will get him to the computer. We need everyone to hold him and make sure his hand touches the hand plate. On three, 1...2...3." They pushed him forward and Carson emptied the syringe into him.

The effect was immediate.

"What?" McKay took in his situation. "NO! I'M…NOT…GOING…BACK!" He struggled ferociously.

The group held on, but could not maneuver his hand onto the plate. A gray hand shot from the side and placed it on the surface.

"OUCH!"

"You can let him go." Sheppard staggered backwards and sat down hard on the floor.

The others released McKay. Ronon moved quickly to Sheppard and helped him to rest against the wall.

Rodney walked backwards, eyes darting from person to person. "Their dead. I killed them," Horror filled his face and his hands were shaking. "Oh God, Teyla, is she…Sheppard, I…"

Carson immediately grasped him firmly by the shoulders and sat him down on the floor.

"Let me get a look at ya Rodney." Their eyes met and Rodney acquiesced.

"Oh Carson, I'm, I'm…Radek?" Zelenka just smiled at him with his bruised face.

Rodney's eyes kept moving from person to person until they landed on Sheppard. His eyes were closed. Underneath his lids, Sheppard's eyes moved from side to side as he mumbled. His voice continued to decrease in volume. Ronon squatted at his side.

Sheppard's eyes slowly opened and he mumbled something to Dex. He nodded in agreement.

"Purge…complete ….Who do I look like, Superman?" The monitor of the computer quit scrolling data and cleared. He nodded at Ronon.

Dex stood up, pulled his weapon and fired. He blasted the console, then the hand plate, and finally the monitor.

"I hate Parcini," Ronon mumbled.

Sheppard gave a half smile and let his diminishing vision fall to the floor.

Rodney observed the entire chain of events as Carson mother henned him. He flinched as Ronon obliterated the computer. He watched the shock and disappointment in Radek's and the other scientists' faces. They would get over it. He returned his attention back to Sheppard. There was an air about him, a finality surrounding him.

"Carson, let me go. Carson, let me up." He started smacking at Beckett's hand. "Carson! I'm fine!" It was a lie but a necessary one.

Carson lifted his head at the urgency in Rodney's voice. He saw the intensity and panic in his face. Rodney was figuring out Sheppard's condition. "Tracy has him Rodney."

Rodney's dread and deep puckered brow met him. "Let me go Carson."

Beckett paused and let him go. He turned his body around to see Sheppard. Ronon was holding him up while Tracy was checking vitals and administering oxygen. McKay crawled over to him.

"Sheppard, Sheppard…you did it." He grabbed his team leader by the shoulders. "We'll get you back and fix this."

He never met McKay's gaze as he answered. "I know you could have fixed it; it's too late." His eyes closed and his head fell forward until it touched Rodney's.

Beckett practically materialized beside Rodney. "It was a one way trip. He knew there was no going back. Nothing worked. The little 'bots sabotaged our attempts to cure him."

He took his hand held medical scanner and moved it across Sheppard's body. He shook his head.

"His body is shutting down. He is drowning in little robots."

Unfair, so damn unfair. He gets brought back but not Sheppard. Unh unh, wasn't happening. "Think McKay, think," he whispered to himself. "Radek, what is the plan? What theories were you working on?"

"We are trying to program the bed to complete the programming of the nano-bots. Col. Sheppard keeps deleting the program. We are not sure how to get around that problem." Radek looked sadly at Sheppard. "I think we may not have to worry about it much longer."

Rodney held up his pointer finger with a don't-say-another-word scowl. "Need to keep the 'bots from deleting…" His head spun on his shoulders and faced the wall on the other side of the main lab.

A broad grin spread across his face.

--------------

_A/N: Everyone chant: Rod-ney! Rod-ney! Rod-ney! The gears are a smokin' so hang on Shep!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Think Rodney heard you. Once again thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 18

"Stasis!" McKay made sure Ronon had Sheppard and let him go. He walked briskly into the main lab. "We put him in stasis."

"We thought of that Rodney, but the stasis chamber is useless," answered Beckett, "And there are none here." He followed Rodney into the lab.

"We have these." McKay pointed to the mini containers holding Wraith specimens. They ranged in size from a juice glass to a deli pickle jar.

"Rodney, the colonel is skinny man, but…" stated Radek as he joined them at the shelves.

Dismissing his statement, Rodney continued, "Explain in the Jumper, grab as many working ones as you can. We need to go to the Health Pavilion." He spun around making Beckett shuffle back. "Carson, you keep him alive for another 15 minutes. Let's go people, man to save!"

The containers were put in bags and carried by hand. Ronon picked Sheppard up as if he were a child. Beckett and Tracy followed holding an IV and the oxygen canister. They stepped into the transporter and exited on the ground level. They quickly entered the Puddle Jumper. The others followed and split between the other two Jumpers. All three lifted off towards the Health Pavilion.

--------------

McKay, Zelenka and the others that accompanied Zelenka started pulling the containers apart.

"We need to attach these to the bed. Each one is programmed for the specific size of the container. Putting them together will hopefully create a field large enough for a full grown man."

As they disassembled the containers, Radek pondered absently, "I wonder who this was."

"Him." Utter disdain dripped from the single word.

Zelenka looked up at Rodney and swallowed.

"Really?" He squeaked.

"Think I would recognize my own face."

Radek just stared.

"Keep working," said Rodney brusquely. "Don't feel bad for him, he was a monster. Your face is proof."

Radek returned to work, but not before exchanging glances with the others in the Puddle Jumper.

In the other Jumper, Carson feverishly worked to prolong Sheppard's life.

"It's alright Doc, not everything is fixable."

"Rodney's working on it. You let me worry about what can and can't be fixed," barked Carson.

"I can hear all the Pavilions. The Archive says hi. She's trying to help and keep the others quiet. She's nice." Sheppard sounded ethereal. "I can hear the Puddle Jumpers. Strange as angels."

"Are you in any pain?" Carson asked as he studied his portable medical scanner.

"Nothing left."

"Sheppard?" Ronon leaned over him.

Sheppard's eyes narrowed and he lasciviously grinned. "All of them."

"Not enough oxygen is getting to his brain. It's going to be close Ronon." Carson closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't we have a meeting?" Sheppard asked innocently.

"Rodney, you'd better be ready," called Beckett into his headset. He should not have allowed this, but then Rodney would still be lost. Life sucked sometimes.

--------------

The Puddle Jumpers set down next to the Health Pavilion. McKay, Radek and two other scientists practically squeezed themselves out of the sides of the exit gantry before the hatch opened fully. They sprinted into the Health Pavilion.

In their Jumper, Carson readied Sheppard for transit. They transferred him to a gurney and pushed it out along with all the paraphernalia they needed.

_"Five minutes Carson, five minutes more please."_ Rodney's voice begged him over the headset.

"Aye Rodney, we are doing our best. That's it though."

"Program acceptable…crystal compatibility checked…" Sheppard panted and coughed. Blood spiked with silver oozed from his mouth and nose. "You don't know what you have done…program initiated."

"Damn it Col. Sheppard, not now. Can't you tell those little bastards to mind their own business?" He hit his radio. "You'd better be ready Rodney, because time's up."

"Ready! We're ready! Bring him over!" Rodney shouted to him as they entered the theater.

The gurney was pushed up next to the diagnostic bed and he was transferred again. The blue light engaged and turned clear like ice as the stasis field enveloped him.

"Rodney looks like you did it," Beckett said. "He's alive and the nano-bots have also gone into stasis." He nodded to Radek. "Upload the program."

"That's the plan Carson," Rodney interrupted. He backed up and plopped himself on the floor near Ronon. He looked way up at him. "Let's get the band back together."

Ronon gave him a puzzled look.

"Explain later," muttered Rodney.

Zelenka finished the upload. "Cross fingers, hopefully this will work while they are in stasis."

"You don't know?" Rodney sat up straight. His tone accusatory.

"Well, we did not plan for this contingency Rodney. All knowing god, McKay, would have, but we were busy being assaulted by insane Rodney the Wraith," Radek lashed out.

Carson directed the bed and the stasis field turned blue again. It looked like a frozen swimming pool.

"Always plan for any contingency!" He stood up and inspected the readings avoiding eye contact with Zelenka. "Carson can the bed tell if the nano-bots received and accepted the program?"

"Hold on Rodney, I'm checking." The blue light shut down. "I'd say that is a yes."

"See Rodney, nothing to worry about."

"Now our next problem. We need to get the little buggers out. There are still too many." Carson kept the stasis field up.

"We just tell them to vacate," explained Rodney. "Now that they are programmed, they should listen. Those, that are done repairing any incurred damage, can leave by the nearest exit."

"Too much information," muttered Radek.

Even Ronon looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come on, grow-up." Rodney yapped. "He's still drowning in them."

Carson did a double take. "Are ya sure you're the Rodney we know?"

McKay shot him a patented shut-the-fuck-up glare.

"Question answered. Send them through the digestive tract. Don't need to have him suffocate on them while leaving through the mouth or nose. And some can get excreted through the sweat glands."

Rodney used the laptop and sent the command. Carson dropped the stasis field. Everyone realized the less said about billions of nano-bots leaving a body the better.

--------------

_A/N: Sorry about that last little bit, BUT the little rapscallions had to leave the body somehow. Sorry John for the robotic stomach flu. One more to go folks._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Heading back to the gate house. Please make sure you have all your belongings when exiting the ride. Thanks for all the great reviews._

Chapter 19

McKay stood in the doorway to one of the many balconies on Atlantis. He clicked his headset. "Got him. He's fine. Give me 20 minutes."

Rodney stepped quietly out on to the balcony. "Thought I would find you here. Closest one to the infirmary, didn't think you could go much farther." Rodney slid down the wall to join Sheppard sitting on the floor. "Thought Beckett was about to have an aneurysm when your bed was empty. At least you brought the R2 unit with you."

Sheppard looked at his oxygen tank and nodded.

"Had to get out of there. I needed quiet."

"I can do quiet." McKay sat for a solid minute in silence. "OK, now that's over with, we need to talk."

Sheppard shook his head and sighed, "Figured as much. You were right of course."

"Right? Right about what exactly. There are so many things I'm right about; you'll have to be more specific."

John quirked the corners of his mouth up. This was good. This was normal. This was McKay.

"I lost my "wittle Ford". You know when I was avoiding the killer jelly, Ford was there." John looked out over the water. The sun would be setting soon- more normalcy. "He was my own little Jiminy Cricket. I had my trusted second in command back. It wasn't real, but he helped me. It felt good."

Rodney was listening attentively and nodding in the right spots. "I hit a nerve with the betrayal of trust didn't I?"

"Yes. He did not trust me. I did not trust him. I failed him twice. Three times if you count my home visit." Sheppard turned his half lidded gaze towards McKay. "And then the one person I trusted more than anyone else; the one person who I could always count on; he abused my trust. He failed it. He became a mere, frail mortal." John fixed Rodney with a desolate stare. "You are only human. I tend to forget you are only human when your Herculean efforts are so common place."

"A mere, frail mortal? Never." Rodney contemplated for a few seconds. "Herculean, definitely. Human yes. Even I forget. That was put to the test though. You know the scariest part of having that thing linked to me? I liked it. I cared enough in the beginning to try and hide Teyla's gift. I somehow convinced him not to kill you outright . But after he and I killed Ryals and Burns, I enjoyed being that way: the strength, the confidence and the singular purpose- destroy."

"No, you didn't enjoy it. He-who-must-not-be-named enjoyed it. You are consumed by unrelenting guilt. Although, I wish I could leap over balconies in a single bound." Sheppard almost sounded as if he yearned for it.

"Have to admit, that was cool. Be careful what you wish for." Rodney even let a smile play briefly across his lips. It faded into a frown. "Nothing else was though. Everything else was inexcusable and abhorrent. Think I had to apologize before? Double duty now."

"Sun's setting," said Sheppard changing the subject.

"How do you deal with killing Colonel?" Rodney asked changing the subject himself. "I killed about 15,000 Parcinese and Ryals and Burns."

"Know how that goes Rodney."

Rodney nodded in understanding.

"You deal with it by balling it up into a very tiny pebble, hide it in a deep dark place in your subconscious and let it fester until you are a drooling mess," Sheppard offered while giving Rodney a sly, sideways glance.

"Good, already doing that."

"Or, you talk about it with whoever you need to. You won't be able to view it objectively for awhile. When you can…It'll get easier." Sheppard rubbed at his chest and winced. "It'll never leave you, but the pain will fade. You'll find yourself living in the moment, but don't let it consume you."

Sheppard closed his eyes and let the sun's warmth wash him. For a few moments, the only sound was the hiss of the oxygen tank.

McKay studied Sheppard. He had not missed the wince. His complexion was a mixture of gray and flesh tones. His skin looked like the computer generated camouflage on the uniforms. Green and white was back in his eyes. Sheppard disturbed the silence with a sneeze expelling a few thousand defunct nanites. After the initial exodus, the remaining nano-bots were leaving by any normal means.

Rodney scooted quickly away.

"For Christ's sake McKay, I'm not contagious. It's not like you can catch the bionic flu."

"I know; you have the equivalent of pneumonia. It was just an involuntary reaction. Speaking of which, I think it is time to get back inside before you do catch the real thing." McKay stood up and held out his hand.

"Are we cool Colonel?"

"No, I'm cool. We will be fine."

McKay gave him a perturbed scowl that morphed into a smile. They walked back into the halls of Atlantis.

"When you apologize to Teyla, I'd make sure her sticks are nowhere near." Wryness was loaded in Sheppard's voice.

"Too late Colonel, too late," he replied rubbing his backside. "Oh, she wants to see you when you're better. Something about discussing hitting a girl."

Sheppard's mottled color drained from his face. "Crap."

"Think you already did that."

Sheppard shot him his patented shut-the-hell-up-McKay glare.

"At least Colonel, you did not punch Radek. My life is officially forfeit." They walked silently. "Although, making Elizabeth think she was no longer head of the expedition for six hours is hard to top even for that deceptive Czech."

As they say, revenge is best served cold and with a side of spite. He had waited; the Wraith came first. Then he knew the one thing that an alpha female would go ballistic over, getting her leadership role taken away. He was giving her the equivalent of a prank pink slip. It was cold. It was vicious. It was perfect.

As he told Dr. Demento, he was patient. He waited until after the trip to Earth. He waited until the Daedalus was on its way home. He waited until a huge data communiqué had come from Earth.

He slipped the email in and waited for the fireworks to start. The email pretty basically relayed that Kavanagh's rant had been investigated; her request to keep Lt. Col. John Sheppard was taken into account; and the Wraith threat was reassessed. She would be relieved when the Daedalus returned.

He had help. Communications were conveniently down for a diagnostic so she could neither get confirmation or denial. He found a stash of post it notes. He, Rodney and Carson papered her office. They labeled everything with a destination: incinerator, Goodwill, Sheppard, McKay, Beckett or Emmagan. Her prized mask had Goodwill labeled on it. Her chair had McKay. So on and so forth.

Her reaction had been priceless. The anxiety, the turmoil, the cussing that had some of the marines blushing. He had her going for six hours. He was her voice of counsel. _"They can't get away with this. We'll talk to O'Neill."_ Etc.

She figured it out when she walked into her office after the redecorating. She took it in great stride. It was a crowning achievement. He knew she would not reciprocate the gesture. Even better.

Sheppard weakly clapped McKay on the back. "Don't worry; I've got your back Rodney." They shuffled down the hallway. Elizabeth, Carson, Ronon and Teyla briskly approached them from the other direction. All with worried expressions on their faces.

It was time to get back to the abnormal.

The End

--------------

_A/N: After a few requests, I decided to let you in on what the Colonel did to Weir for revenge (see Pavilions of Hadrius). I did not feel that Rodney's reaction to the trauma could be done in a chapter. I will have to include it in the next story. Please no stone throwing or poking with pitchforks. Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. I really enjoyed writing it! TTFN_


End file.
